Sticking to the real one
by pijanpijan
Summary: Regina overhears the conversation between Emma and Ruby and thinks they are talking about Regina being bad in bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Regina overhears the conversation between Emma and Ruby and thinks they are talking about Regina being bad in bed. She's furious but also heartbroken. The story goes to some flashbacks from SwanQueen's past.**

**English is not my first language and SwanQueen is the endgame! ;)  
**

* * *

Regina is sitting at the last table at Granny's reading some papers and sipping from her cup of tea.

Everything is different from the first days after the curse was broken.

She is definitely welcome at Granny's and people's memories are slowly forgetting the distant past and instead they start remembering all these years when she was taking care of the town as the responsible mayor.

But she still doesn't need to bring necessary attention to herself.

So she's sitting with her back to the doors and minds only her own papers she needs to read.

As it appears no one except of her can really lead the town or they are not interested in doing it when they are the former dwarfs or fairies.

Thus she was designated the mayor again.

The only alternative is Charming and Snow White and well, they prove to be more interested in their family reunion than anything else.

Speaking of their family the doors open and the bell informs about new customer.

Regina doesn't turn to see who came in but a smirk appears on her face when she can hear the familiar voice.

"Hey, Ruby," Emma says, "can you get me the usual?"

"Your double sandwich? It's only ten, Emma, isn't it quite early for lunch?" the waitress laughs.

Now Regina really needs to turn around.

She knows that there will be a pout on the sheriff's face in mere seconds because there always is one when someone's teasing her for her never-ending appetite.

Regina slowly moves in her booth so she can secretly enjoy the show.

Unfortunately, she can't see sheriff's face but there is definitely show to watch.

Emma is leaning against the counter offering her backside for mayor's eyes to do thorough examination.

And yeah, that's exactly what mayor's eyes do.

They look at the blonde hair casually tied in a ponytail that reveals the delicate and oh so smooth nape, they slowly look down the sheriff's back enjoying the just right curves until they stop at the perfectly rounded butt sticking exactly in Regina's direction.

The mayor can't stop herself from licking her lips at the sight.

Even her always perfect composure is sometimes the victim of pure reflex which can be only caused by the sight of the sheriff.

She used to be angry at the blonde for ruining her always present self-control.

But ever since something in the mayor snapped because she couldn't deal anymore with the long-built tension between two women by ignoring it and she lost last restrains and threw herself at the blonde she's been more and more open about not controlling herself around the sheriff.

And she can't be mad at sheriff for bringing her guards down especially right now when the blonde moves her weight from her tiptoes to her heels and her back arches slightly more.

The mayor has to bite her lower lip to suppress the moan.

Because this is exactly the position in which she had the sheriff on her bed only few hours ago.

Except of the clothes, of course.

And then there was no audience and everything was much, much hotter.

* * *

_Flashback_

Regina watches hungrily the blonde in front of her supporting her body on her legs and hands on the bed while she's slightly trembling.

Her body is covered with the layer of hot sweat and Regina licks her lips to get the reminder of the taste of the blonde.

Her tongue ran all over her body only seconds ago.

Then the blonde throws her head back and looks at her.

Her normally green eyes are so dark that it makes the hunger inside the mayor grow to even higher point.

"Regina," Emma says with the shaky voice.

"I'm right here," Regina answers in her low voice.

"I'm right behind you," she says and her hips press against the blonde's butt.

"Please," Emma whimpers and her back arches as she tries to push back against the brunette.

"Impatient, are we?" Regina chuckles and she thinks for a while that she's really evil if she lets the blonde wait.

"Show me how much you want this," she whispers in the sheriff's ear.

The blonde seems to hesitate and doesn't move.

"Show me," Regina insists and her hands run on the blonde's back and down her body to her marvellous ass.

"Gina," Emma pants and the brunette knows she's winning.

The blonde finally moves one hand supporting her only on the other one on the bed.

The moving hand gets down her body and between her legs.

Her fingers slide between her folds and open them.

"Wider," Regina breathes out from behind her watching everything with the highest attention.

Emma spreads her folds even wider and the mayor lets out the satisfied moan.

She loves having the blonde so obedient, wet with arousal and especially ready for her.

She moves quickly closer to the blonde's butt, finds the right position and her hips push forward making the blonde scream.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Yeah, that was a great night.

Regina reminds herself once again to listen to Emma's ideas more often because bringing the strap-on was definitely one of the best ideas ever.

With all these thoughts and memories clouding her mind Regina barely registers that the conversation between the sheriff and the waitress continues.

"Yeah," Emma replies slowly, "but I really need to eat to get some energy into my sore poor limbs. I had quite exhausting work out yesterday."

Work out?

Okay, now Regina is definitely listening.

"I can imagine," Ruby chuckles. "How did it go anyway? Did you score?"

Regina's mouth falls open.

If her dictionary is right then they are talking about Emma being intimate with someone.

And Regina can understand that the blonde tells Miss Lucas that she's seeing someone.

That's for sure because they are friends (only friends and nothing more, Regina makes a point) and that's what friends do.

But the brunette is shocked that they are talking so loudly about such matters.

She wants to hurry there and tell them what she thinks about sharing such information with the whole town but Emma's answer stops her.

"Not really. It was...terrible," the blonde confesses and puts her head in her palms.

"Oh, so bad?" Ruby grimaces and Regina's sure that her face expression is mirroring Emma's own.

"Worse," Emma says.

Regina sinks back to her booth.

Maybe it's not what she thinks.

Maybe they are not talking about her and Emma being...intimate although it's not the right word that anyone would use for the amount of passion, sweat and swearing during such hot, really hot night full of fucking.

"I don't know," Emma sighs, "it was weird and sweaty. And I know I'm a little bit clumsy but this was just painful, I didn't enjoy it at all. It was over before I even started getting into it."

Weird? Sweaty? Okay, now Regina can't pretend that she misunderstands the women because this definitely sounds like they are talking about sex.

She can understand that even her always regal self wasn't probably that perfect yesterday.

But it was her first time with the strap-on.

There's always time to get better.

But was it so bad for the blonde?

This is not how the brunette remembers it.

C'mon, Regina could do something, change something, try something different.

So why doesn't she know about it?

The brunette feels betrayed.

Because Emma can't tell _her_ how she feels about it.

No, instead Emma pretends to enjoy it and then she goes to the local bistro and yells there how bad Regina was.

Emma had to lie to her the whole night.

Instead of telling her the truth she let her do her with that damn strap-on for hours.

Until now Regina was positive that she could recognize Emma's climax after all these months of sleeping together but if last night was a lie then all the nights could be lie, too.

"Never do it, Rubs," Emma says loudly and it brings Regina back to the reality. "I can see purple everywhere today. It's not worth it."

And this buries the last hope.

The women are really talking about it.

Because the strap-on actually is purple!

"You don't want to give it another try?" Ruby asks.

"Never," Emma replies, "I'm going to stick to the real one in the future."

And Regina can see how the blonde points with her fingers somewhere down to her waist and Ruby chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess the fake one is not for everyone."

"It literally sucks with it."

"You should try it with me the next time," Ruby winks.

"I'll think about it," Emma says and the mayor can hear the playfulness in her voice.

Then the brunette can hear the sheriff thanking for the meal and she can imagine the blonde unwrapping her sandwich quickly before leaving the bistro and putting it hungrily in her mouth.

Normally, this would bring a jovial roll of Regina's eyes but now she feels far away from jovial.

Her fists are clutched together tightly and she tries really hard to stop how her body is trembling with the anger.

But after the blonde mentioned 'sticking to the real one' Regina can't keep it back anymore.

The tears are running down her cheeks freely and her hand is pressed against her mouth to keep her sobbing quiet.

Because Emma sticking to the real one...that can mean only one thing.

One thing that makes Regina nauseous.

She doesn't wait there any longer, she quickly puts the money on the counter and before the confused waitress can register her she runs through the doors and away from the place where her world just fell apart once again.

* * *

Emma parks the car in front of the mayor's mansion and motions with her head for Henry to follow her.

Every step closer to the doors of the house is so light and easy and urges the blonde to dance as she hums a song for herself.

"Why are you so happy today?" Henry asks.

"Uh," Emma stops feeling a little inappropriate to do her 'pre-sex' impatient dance in front of the child. "I'm just happy that it's Friday and we have the whole weekend free."

It isn't a complete lie.

Emma is really excited about the weekend.

But she's more excited about seeing the mayor tonight.

They saw each other this morning when Emma was leaving the mansion and kissed the mayor goodbye between the doors.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Don't kill me for this," Emma says before Regina can close the doors behind her.

"What for?" the mayor asks.

"This," the blonde manages to say quickly and then her lips attack the mayor's.

"Umpf," the brunette yelps because kissing the sheriff in almost the day light in front of her house is a real shock.

The blonde lets her lips run against the mayor's once and then twice when she slowly moves back.

She's so happy she could actually kiss the brunette in front of the house without being thrown away without another word as it happened the last time she tried this.

"I can feel your scowl," Emma chuckles but her eyes still remain closed enjoying the afterglow of the kiss.

"You should," Regina says, "and for your information you just robbed yourself of the lunch. You don't deserve it after this."

"You were going to lunch with me?" Emma's eyes open wide. "Like outside? With me? Even if other people can see us?"

"No, it was supposed to be lunch in my office, of course," the brunette answers and the sheriff's shoulders slump down.

"Behind the closed doors," she whispers disappointed.

"Don't be like that," the mayor seems irritated.

"Sad?"

"Demanding."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not."

"Demanding and childish."

"I'm none of it."

"Sheriff," Regina rolls her eyes, "just go to work."

"Okay," Emma smiles when she spots the roll of Regina's eyes is playful and the woman probably isn't as angry with her as she expected. "The lunch is still cancelled?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good?" the brunette asks not satisfied with the blonde's surrender.

"If my punishment is still on then I can do this again," Emma says and her lips find the way to the mayor's once again.

_End of flashback_

* * *

She got the scowl from the brunette for showing affection where anyone could see them but Emma couldn't care less after such night.

Henry spent it with Mary Margaret and David.

And that left her and the mayor to finally try...the thing.

Although Regina has allegedly never tried to do someone with a strap-on she took Emma like a pro last night.

Emma can't remember how many positions she was in but she can feel how her body aches in all right places.

It's not that Regina can't do that to her without the toy.

God, she can definitely do that using only her fingers and mouth or any part of her body.

But the toy is something new and if Regina likes it then Emma's not the one to stop her from using it again.

Only next time (god, be it tonight!) Emma's not spending the day before doing anything like playing paintball again.

Ruby convinced her to try it with some guys from the town but she didn't enjoy it at all.

The guys were pigs, playing unfair and aiming at the face.

And because of that Emma didn't really have energy to wear the strap-on last night and show the mayor what she can do with it.

Thankfully, Regina didn't seem to mind when she was putting Emma into all different kinds of positions all night long.

And Emma didn't mind to be fucked so thoroughly at all.

But she's recovered now and she really, really needs to repay the mayor for such amazing night.

Only she's been ignored by the brunette since the morning.

Emma could only talk to the secretary when calling the office and the mayor's personal phone was deaf for her calls.

And although she left couple of messages for the brunette she didn't get a single one back.

Emma always tells herself not to make a big deal out these situations.

They are way over the phase when the brunette was purposely avoiding the blonde because she was having a hard time dealing with their first kiss (actually serious make-out session) or when Emma stayed the whole night at the mansion for the first time which obviously scared the mayor.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Out!"

Emma can hear some voice and something poking in her shoulder but her eyes are too heavy to open and see the source so she just mumbles something to let it go away.

"Out! OUT!"

Okay, this has to wake up even the neighbours.

She opens her eyes and blinks couple of times getting used to the daylight.

She spots the brunette in her silk dressing gown with her arms crossed over her chest and...is that the infamous mayor's scowl?

Yeah, it is and so early in the morning.

"What's wrong, Gina?" Emma's voice is still sleepy.

"What's wrong is that you're in my house or worse in my bed and you're not supposed to be here, Miss Swan," Regina says resolutely.

"But it's so early, can't we just sleep a little bit more?"

"That's definitely not possible because there is no _we_. There is only me getting you out of my house and you going to that joke you call car and drive somewhere far away."

"Mmhmm," Emma mumbles and feels her brain going on sleepy vacation again.

"Miss Swan!" Regina roars. "Leave!"

"God, Regina! Rude much?" Emma finally understands that there will be no more sleep with the angry brunette in the room.

"Me? You are in my bed!"

"Because you practically dragged me here."

"I did no such thing."

"Oh, you definitely did. You've been doing it for last two weeks."

"I-," and even the mayor falters not so sure how she should continue.

"That's the fact, Regina, and stop denying it. You kissed me two weeks ago and I'm still sure you did it because you saw me hugging Ruby after our girls' night out. I've seen jealousy and let's say that you are not subtle when feeling jealous or possessive."

The brunette scoffs.

"Yeah, telling me to stop spending my time with her or any other women or men because I'm the sheriff and sheriff's supposed not to be distracted by anyone and needs to be dedicated to the town or the mayor of the town 24/7, yeah, yeah, that wasn't jealousy. Two days later I was leaving the Granny's after the dinner and you practically ordered me to get in your car and you brought me here fucking my brains out."

Regina obviously flinches hearing such words.

"And you kicked me out of your house when it was like 3 am although I didn't have my car here and you let me walk all the way back to my flat. And I didn't say a word."

"You definitely did."

"Okay, I did but who wouldn't? It went like this every single night. And I was ready to be kicked out yesterday but you didn't say anything."

"So you decided that you were invited to stay?"

"It's like five miles back to my flat and I prefer spending the night sleeping instead of walking again. Plus I couldn't get you stop cuddling me."

"That's a lie."

Emma rolls her eyes.

"I remember you latching onto me sometimes around the orgasm number seven kissing me hungrily and practically falling asleep on me completely exhausted," she winks at the brunette.

But the mayor doesn't enjoy the bluntness of Emma's words.

"That's enough," she says and grabs the blanket, "get out of my house, Miss Swan."

She pulls the blanket covering the sheriff's body away and then she stops realizing her mistake.

Her eyes are glued to the porcelain skin in front of her.

Emma notices that something is different in the brunette's eyes.

They are dark with hunger and Emma knows that look very well.

The mayor always look at her like that when she orders her to get in her car and when she drags her to her house.

"Can I get my morning kiss?" Emma says and gives Regina her sultry look.

Regina with her mouth slightly open runs her eyes all over the sheriff's body to her face and it seems that she's leaning more and more forward.

Emma feels like she's winning this.

"I'm immune to the morning breath," she says jokingly enjoying the effect she has on the mayor and starts opening her legs slowly.

Regina's eyes catch the movement and when the glistening core comes in her full sight something in her snaps and she storms out of the room.

Emma has to laugh watching the brunette practically eating her with her eyes but she has to admit that Regina really has some serious self-control not to go for something she definitely wants.

Yeah, Emma's self-confidence is growing.

Regina definitely wants her.

She puts her clothes on in a minute and before leaving she calls to the direction of the mayor's living room where the brunette is surely hiding.

"Next time you bring me here I expect a toothbrush and breakfast."

And then she leaves the house humming the song and feeling so happy that she spent the whole night with the brunette.

But her self-confidence falters when the mayor doesn't pick her up when she leaves her office that day.

And she can't see the familiar black car when she leaves the Granny's that night.

The mayor is nowhere to be seen even the next day.

Emma is worried that she probably pushed the brunette too much.

When she comes to her office next week the mayor doesn't let her talk about anything else but the business and budget and everything that is not important for Emma.

When it's one week and half Emma feels that she's going out of her mind if she screwed up everything.

It's two weeks since Emma left the mayor's house that morning and it's exactly one month since Regina kissed the blonde for the first time.

Emma is walking near the harbour alone when she spots the car.

She practically runs there only stopping when she's standing next to the driver's seat.

Regina is sitting there tightly clutching the steering wheel with her leather gloves and doesn't move.

A long minute passes and her eyes look at the sheriff and quickly moves to the passenger's seat next to her.

Emma feels that the wide smile on her face can rip it in two pieces but she doesn't care.

That night when the women are completely exhausted after another huge number of orgasms Emma moves to get out of the bed.

She doesn't want the mayor to be angry at her ever again.

That's when Regina's voice interrupts the silence.

"Just sleep."

Emma looks back at the woman who is facing the opposite wall so she can't tell if she just imagined the words.

"Sheriff?" Regina asks after another minute of silence.

Now Emma's sure she heard the brunette right.

That wide smile is on her face that day once again and she's sure that it will be glued to it if the mayor keeps doing this.

She quickly moves back under the covers and closer to the brunette.

She waits for a second and then the other woman moves slightly and it's the right signal for the blonde.

She presses her front against the mayor's back, finds her hand and then there's this smile again and again!

Because when she intertwines their fingers Regina doesn't fight it.

Instead Emma can feel a little squeeze.

She nuzzles the mayor's hair feeling content and inhales.

The smell of the mayor's shampoo and something that's just Regina, the situation and the snuggling...everything makes Emma feel so dizzy.

She's sure that she's the happiest person in the whole world because falling asleep like this...that's heaven.

What surprises her in the morning that there is something that makes her even happier.

And that's when she wakes up and Regina is just standing up from the bed and putting her dressing gown around her still naked body.

When the brunette notices the blonde is also awake she says:

"Your toothbrush is already in the bathroom. The breakfast will be in fifteen minutes, don't be late."

And just when she's about to leave the room she turns around and walks back to the bed.

She sits next to the confused blonde who is still in shock from what she said.

Regina grabs her chin gently and presses her lips against the sheriff's.

Emma finally gets her morning kiss and much, much more than she ever expected.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Those were the worst two weeks during their...affair although Emma is sure that the word relationship fits much better.

But this heartbreaking suffering was months ago.

It is something totally different between them now.

It's more like Emma's an occasional guest at Mary Margaret's place and rather lives with the mayor if the number of nights she's stayed there so far is any indication.

And there are no more freak outs when Regina used to feel pressure and wanted to cut everything off once in a while.

Instead they seem stable now if several things don't count.

Like when Regina avoids the topic about making it official between them or rather more like telling other people.

Yeah, that's something that Emma still needs to figure out.

Everyone knows she's seeing someone but she can't tell them who although she would love to scream it to the whole world not caring what anyone in Storybrooke would think about it, the Saviour and the Evil Queen together.

Maybe next time she has her tongue deep inside the mayor and feels her climax coming she can stop and ask the mayor for what she wants to hear so desperately.

That she can take her on a date to the restaurant, open the doors for her, take her hand in hers and god, kiss her whenever she wants to.

Because hiding is exhausting.

And this occasional ignoring is exhausting as well because Emma can't even walk to the mayor's office and demand seeing her girlfriend because she's not really her girlfriend, at least not among other people, and the sheriff just can't make the scene.

But Emma knows how the mayor is when she's busy working and not responding even to the fire alarm.

So she's not worried for not talking to the mayor the whole day.

That's why she is actually so excited right now because no work can stop Regina from having a dinner with Henry every Friday.

Or from having dinner with Henry and _her_, Emma adds in her mind feeling rather self-confident that the mayor definitely wants her to be there, too.

"We're here, mom!" Henry shouts from the doors when they enter the house.

He spends here half of his time now and Regina insists that Henry has the keys and walks into his home without the need to ring.

Emma always eyes Henry's keys to Regina's home with a hint of jealousy.

She imagines them stuck in her own pocket and how nicely it would feel to have them knowing she can come to the mayor's house and her bed as...to her own house and bed.

"Go to your room, Henry, I left small surprise for you on your bed," Regina calls from the kitchen and the boy hurries upstairs as soon as he hears about a surprise.

Emma smiles but then her smile changes to a smirk because now she and the brunette have enough time for a brief kiss before the boy comes back.

She slips into the kitchen but the mayor is facing the stove.

"Hey," Emma says in a sultry voice when her eyes catch the brunette's body in the pencil skirt and the shirt that is always slightly open just to keep Emma wondering what colour of lingerie it hides.

"Miss Swan," Regina replies coldly and doesn't turn around.

Emma frowns but she's not taken back by such welcome.

Regina plays this game with her too often to scare her off.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Miss Swan!" Regina's voice can be heard from the hall and Emma quickly stands up from her chair and closes her phone although her high score in that game is a thriller and she feels a little sad that she will have to get to that level again.

The clicking heels are closer and closer and Emma manages just on time to zip up her pants (her lunch was for two or three people), stuff the leftovers from her basket of chicken nuggets to the bin and wipe off her mouth after such amazing performance of eating so many nuggets.

The mayor probably wouldn't share her excitement.

"Miss Swan," Regina says when she walks into the sheriff's office, "where are the papers you were supposed to read and deliver back to my office by today?"

Emma's brain is still working slowly due to the nugget overload.

"Ehhh," she looks around her office. "I'm pretty sure they must be somewhere here."

She starts going through the shelves but she's not even sure what she's looking for.

Damn it!

If there were only some papers that she could give the brunette and pretend that there must be some sort of mistake and she read wrong papers.

Because she's sure she didn't go through any papers last few days or last week.

"I'm waiting, sheriff," Regina says clearly enjoying the situation.

"Just give me a minute."

"Maybe if your office wasn't such a mess you would be able to know where you have the papers," the mayor says and sits on the edge of Emma's table.

"The office is a mess because I found out it's useless to try and keep it in order. I would go crazy if I had to clean and sort everything every single time you come here, throw the stuff from the table on the floor and begs me to fuck you," the blonde turns at the brunette and smirks.

"If I remember it correctly I usually fuck you and you are the one begging me to let you come already," the mayor smirks back at her.

"Oh, really?" Emma stops searching the drawers and walks to the brunette never backing out of the challenge. "You want me to prove you that I'm right?"

"The papers, sheriff," Regina says and Emma pouts like the child who was just robbed of the favourite toy.

After a while she gives up and when she turns back to the mayor she can see her entertained face expression.

"So?" the brunette asks waiting to hear her triumph.

"I probably left them home where I was reading them," Emma shrugs.

"Don't lie to me, sheriff. What were the papers about?"

"Budget?"

"Try again. All papers don't have to be about the budget," Regina rolls her eyes.

"It was a report covering the investigation of the affair the mayor has with the extremely attractive blonde sheriff," Emma offers with a small smile as she steps closer to the brunette.

"You think you're getting out of this with being cute?" Regina arches one eyebrow.

"Cute and sexy," Emma says and puts her hands on the mayor's hips.

"Oh, so now you're using your body? I expected something more inventive."

The blonde leans closer to the brunette so her lips almost touch the mayor's ear when she whispers.

"I'll let you handcuff me naked in the cell."

She can hear the loud gulp and when she leans back the mayor's pupils are dilated and dark.

Then the brunette stands up and takes something she's been hiding in her hand under the coat.

She throws the papers on the table and turns back to the blonde.

"Read the papers and sign them. Then bring them to my office."

"Okay."

"And be here at 8, sheriff, I don't think I could wait any longer," she says and her voice drops lower than Emma has ever heard.

When it's 8.30 Emma is already naked and her wrists are handcuffed high above her head to the cell.

Regina is only in her lingerie knowing how much it drives the blonde crazy to see her and not to be able to touch her.

She's knuckles deep inside Emma who is panting faster and faster getting closer to the orgasm.

"I was shocked a little," the blonde says out of breath.

"Hm?" Regina mumbles feasting on the blonde's left nipple sucking and biting the flesh.

"When you stormed here today and called me Miss Swan I felt like five months ago."

"Why?" Regina quickly says while her mouth moves to the other nipple and her fingers don't stop pumping out of the other woman.

"Before we started all this," Emma says and smirks down at the brunette, "you always called me that with such disdain when you were reprimanding me."

"I was reprimanding you today," Regina leaves the nipples and kisses the blonde on her mouth.

"Yeah, but it's not the same now," Emma pants and Regina doesn't move away.

Instead their faces stay close and their hot breaths mingle as Regina even quickens the pace.

She curls her fingers and hits that special spot she knows very well.

"Ohh," Emma moans.

"Why isn't it the same?" Regina says but she also has the hard time focusing on the conversation when all she needs right now is to make this the best orgasm the blonde has ever had.

"Be...because...ahh...Regina...ohhhh," Emma moans.

Her walls close tightly around the brunette's fingers as the orgasm hits her and Regina groans satisfied with her work.

She slows down the pace of pumping in and out of the sheriff.

"Because," Emma says coming down from her high still panting heavily, "now I know that you love me."

It is as if the world stops.

Emma realizes what she just said.

They have been secretly together for five months but they haven't told each other those three words.

The blonde nervously looks at the brunette.

Maybe it's time to tell them.

But Regina looks shocked and she's frowning.

"Or you don't," Emma whispers weakly and looks down, "can you open the handcuffs now, please?"

She needs to run away from this.

But the brunette still doesn't move.

Emma can't stand the silence.

"Regina, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Then Emma notices that the frown on the brunette's face is not really a frown.

It's more like a look of revelation and concern.

"You think I love you?" Regina finally asks in small voice.

"Well, I hoped so."

"Do...do you? Do you...me?" the brunette mumbles not daring to ask the whole sentence.

And although Emma feels a little hurt she can't lie to Regina.

So she nods.

After another torturous while her chin is lifted with Regina's free hand and the blonde has to look her in the eyes.

"Really?" the brunette asks as if she's worried that Emma will puff away any moment and all this will be a huge lie or a joke and simply gone.

"Yes."

"Say it," the brunette asks softly.

"I...," Emma needs to breathe deeply. But then she looks at Regina again and she can see the hopeful young girl she used to be once when she believed in her own happy ending.

And that's what makes it easy for Emma to say it.

"I love you," she says firmly but gently at the same time and it's like the burden is lifted from her heart that she can say it out loud after all these months.

Regina lets out a heavy sigh and when Emma looks at her the brunette is smiling still with that expression of the young hopeful girl.

"I love you, too," she says and Emma attacks her lips as soon as the words leave her mouth.

Their kiss is soft as if it's their first.

But then they deepen it and the hunger in them rises again.

Emma feels that she needs to have the brunette right here right now.

She breaks the kiss and her breath is fast once again.

"I need to have you, Regina. Open the handcuffs," she says quickly, "and use both of your hands."

Regina looks down confused and then she realizes that her right hand is still buried deep inside the blonde.

She slowly takes her fingers out of Emma and brings the moisture on them to her lips.

"I will probably hear this story forever, right?" she asks when she starts her feast on the fingers licking every single drop of the blonde woman.

"Saying our 'I love yous' for the first time with your fingers still inside me? Yeah, you will definitely have to hear the story two thousand times at least."

"Dear god," Regina says.

"And I'm not referring to the story," she winks at the blonde and sucks on the last finger.

Emma's hunger for the brunette is way over the limit.

She tries to get out of the handcuffs but it's lost fight.

"You will only hurt yourself," Regina rolls her eyes and looks around the cell.

"I will die if you won't stop being so sexy and let me fuck you," Emma growls and her wrists are getting more and more red as she's yanking them from side to side.

"Can't you just wait a second?" Regina says and then she finally finds the sheriff's jacket and takes the small key out of the pocket. "I'm coming."

Emma arches one eyebrow when the brunette steps closer to her with the key.

"You're coming already? I'm good, I haven't even touched you," she chuckles.

Regina rolls her eyes at her once again and then she finally opens the handcuffs.

"Wishful thinking," she manages to say.

But as soon as Emma's hands are free she throws herself at the brunette.

_End of flashback_

* * *

That's why Emma's not afraid of Regina calling her Miss Swan again.

She does it among people and does it even when only the two of them are together just to tease the blonde.

So instead of backing off Emma steps closer behind the brunette.

"You're playing difficult to get tonight? Don't do that, babe, I missed you too much after the last night," she says and puts her hands on the mayor's hips.

In less than a second Regina turns around and pushes her away with more force than Emma would consider necessary.

But when her eyes meet Regina's she knows that something is really wrong.

"Miss Swan, please remember for the next unfortunate time when you will be tempted to touch me that you aren't allowed to do that ever again," Regina growls.

"What?" Emma asks completely confused.

But Regina doesn't respond and only looks the sheriff in the eyes with such disdain that Emma's never seen.

The long and dreadful silence between them is interrupted when Henry runs into the kitchen with the new fishing rod.

"Mom, you're the best!" he says and Regina's cold look softens when her eyes leave the sheriff and she moves to accept the hug from her son.

And Emma stands there lost and actually hurt because she doesn't know what could go so wrong that she deserves this.

She tries to use every opportunity to drag the brunette somewhere private but Henry is more clingy to his mothers today than any other days.

And the evening continues with him only talking about going fishing with David as soon as possible.

Which actually turns into Henry asking his mothers if he can go fishing next morning.

Thus Emma needs to drive Henry back to his grandparents so he and David can leave the house early in the morning.

After the dinner Regina gives Henry last hug in front of the mansion and he promises that he'll get back to her tomorrow and will stay till Tuesday so he can make it up to her.

Then he turns around and runs to Emma's car.

It's the first time that Emma and Regina are left alone since their previous encounter in the kitchen.

Before Regina has time to shut the front doors Emma says:

"I'll be right back."

"Don't bother," the brunette replies without looking at her.

And Emma walks to her car completely confused.

She needs to get back to the mayor as soon as she drops the boy at his grandparent's place.

* * *

**Und Schluss**...**for now. There will be probably chapter 2. Thank you for reading, hopefully, it was worth your time :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, they were cute how you desperately needed another chapter :) And you were right, there definitely needs to be chapter 2 so here you go...**

**However, this is not a happy chapter and I think that it's quite different from the first one because it's not really focused on the ehh, misunderstanding about Regina being allegedly bad in bed and it focuses on different problems but we'll get back to that. All shippers' hearts must have faith :)  
**

**Because SwanQueen is the endgame and oh, English is not my native language.**

* * *

Emma has no idea what could happen since the morning but she needs to know.

She needs to get back to the mansion as fast as possible.

But if Regina finds out how quickly she's back and that she drives fast that can only irritate the mayor.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Emma!" Henry shouts when he opens the doors and runs to the blonde.

The sheriff has been sitting on the hospital bed for like two hours waiting for the doctor to let her go and she's bored.

So when she spots the boy her heart flutters.

And then she can hear the familiar clicking and her heart even skips a beat.

But Regina's face expression tells her that something really bad is coming.

"Sheriff Swan," the brunette yells as she walks through the doors. "What were you thinking?!"

Emma automatically hides behind Henry.

"You were speeding again, am I right?" the mayor's rage continues. "And in that poor excuse of car, I'm sure. Please, next time you want to kill yourself remember that there are people who didn't get involved with you and with your life just to lose you because you behave like irresponsible sixteen years old teenager. You have son here and then you have..."

Regina stops because Henry's in the room and probably all other people in the hospital can hear her yelling.

"And you have mother and father who didn't find you only few months ago to lose you again," she finishes but both women know the hidden meaning of what the brunette said.

"Regina," Emma sighs when the mayor stops yelling at her, "it wasn't me. I wasn't speeding."

"You weren't?" Regina's eyes narrow.

"No," Emma offers a little smile, "I wasn't, it was the other guy who ran with his van into my car. He was drunk."

And then something in Regina's eyes changes and Emma realizes her mistake too late.

Regina turns on her heels and leaves the room before Emma can call after her.

"Uhh, this will be bad," she sighs.

"Mom's not going to hurt the other guy, right?" Henry asks.

"Nope," Emma shakes her head. "I hope so."

When Regina comes back Emma is in her room alone.

"Where's Henry?" the brunette asks.

"My parents came and they were all so worried. It was annoying. So I sent them away to get me something to eat."

"Because you're not hungry at all," Regina rolls her eyes but smiles at the same time and it brings a smile on Emma's face as well.

"I'm glad you're smiling again," the blonde confesses.

"I'm glad you weren't speeding."

"Apology accepted."

"I didn't-"

"You were going to," Emma smiles wider, "but it always takes you hours dancing around the apology before you finally say it so I make it easy for you."

"If you say so, sheriff," Regina says and sits on the bed next to the blonde and starts examining her and her injuries.

"What did you do to the guy?" Emma asks when Regina pushes her head down examining her spine and back.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing comparing to what he's done," Regina clarifies.

"That sounds even worse," Emma laughs.

"I simply told him what misery he'd have to live in if he took someone else's life," Regina says seriously.

"Regina," Emma sighs. "It's in the past. You are someone else now."

But Regina skips the topic as if she doesn't hear Emma and the blonde knows that this needs much more time before the mayor will be able to forgive herself.

If it's ever possible.

"Does this hurt?" Regina asks as her fingers press against the blonde's stomach.

"No."

"This?"

"No, Regina. Doctor Whale already looked at me and I'm fine. I only have few scratches and some bruises."

"Whale may know the anatomy but he is researcher. That doesn't make him doctor. Does this hurt?"

"This makes me horny," Emma smirks because the brunette's hands are examining her ribcage.

"What's going on?" the voices from the doors interrupt the women when Henry and both Mary Margaret and David come in.

"The mayor teaches me the first aid because she doesn't believe that the qualified doctors to do their job better than her."

"Oh," Mary Margaret doesn't know what else to say.

"I'm glad you enjoy mocking my skills, sheriff, and I'm more than tempted to let you suffer. But it seems to me that your neck moved during the car crash and it will hurt really badly within few hours. Plus I have some seriously miraculous ointment in my house that would make the bruised skin feel calm but I guess, you prefer hurting for next few days?"

"No," Emma pouts and she knows that's her punishment for making fun of Regina in front of others. "Can I get some?"

"We'll see."

"We have food," Henry interrupts them.

"How much do we have?" Emma smiles at him.

"Plenty!"

"Good. So you go to our flat and prepare the feast for my poor stomach that growls with hunger," Emma motions to Henry and her parents, "and me and the mayor stop by her house for that wonder ointment and then we join you."

"You as in you both?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Of course."

"I don't think that the fried potatoes, nuggets and hot wings are something that Regina would put in her mouth," David says trying to avoid the awkward dinner.

"Then I'll have to find something else that I will put in my mouth," Regina says and smirks at the blonde.

Emma gulps.

She knows exactly what the brunette likes putting in her mouth and it includes her delicate body parts.

And although David doesn't know about the two of them having affair it's Regina's secret revenge when she knows what she does to his daughter almost every night.

The ride in Regina's Mercedes is silent.

Emma can see that the brunette is also nervous because of the dinner.

She's still surprised that Regina even agrees on going there.

Once they park the car the brunette runs quickly to her house as much as her stilettos allow her.

After ten minutes she's back with two full bags.

"This is not the ointment," Emma says pointing at the bags on the back seat.

Regina starts the car again and nods.

"We're going to eat something normal."

"I love your cooking but can I get at least one nugget?" Emma pouts.

Regina scowls because the blonde is obviously very aware of the fact that she can't deny her anything today.

"I wanted to say two...or no, three, five nuggets."

"What can I do with you," Regina sighs because she doesn't enjoy her defeat.

"Thank you," Emma says.

"For letting you die of heart attack in ten years if you keep eating like that?"

"No. Or yeah, that and for going with me. You didn't even try to get out of it. Why?"

"Because I haven't had a dinner with your parents in ages and miss the good old times."

"Giinaa," Emma drawls the brunette's name.

The mayor keeps her eyes on the road when she answers.

"Your parents want to be with you today after what happened. I want to be with you, too. So this is the only way how we all get it without you hurting someone if you had to choose between us."

"I wouldn't hurt you," Emma says and puts her hand on the mayor's shoulder.

Regina just gives her small smile.

"Put that junk food out of my way, David," the mayor says when they come into the flat and the kitchen.

Then she frowns.

"Uhm," she sighs, "M...Mary Margaret?"

"Yes?" the other brunette hurries to her side.

"I don't know what I was thinking about but do you happen to have cumin and basil?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret says and quickly finds the spices in her cupboard.

"Thank you, Snow," Regina says automatically without thinking about it.

And while others secretly stuff their mouths with nuggets and they are completely unaware of it something familiar hits both women.

It's so familiar to them to be in such situation cooking together, Regina preparing the meal and Mary Margaret helping her.

"What are you cooking?" Mary Margaret can't resist asking.

"You remember the soup and the souse you used to ask for every Saturday?"

Mary Margaret's eyes open wide and she smiles.

"Of course, my favourite! Can I help?"

"You can wash the vegetables and sort them according to their colour," Regina offers and Mary Margaret laughs.

She remembers that it was her main task during their cooking because she was practically useless as a child.

"Oh god, I didn't help you at all," she laughs.

And Regina laughs, too.

"Well, it wasn't the most difficult job you had but you were helping...you were there with me," she almost whispers the last part but it doesn't go unnoticed by the other brunette.

After the dinner Emma sends her parents to their room while she and Regina tuck Henry in.

When they both kiss him goodnight Henry asks.

"Mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can I talk to Emma alone? It's nothing you can't hear but you shouldn't hear it right now."

"So can I found out later what it is?" Regina narrows her eyes.

"Sure."

"Okay," Regina nods and leaves the room closing the doors.

"I hope, mum doesn't think it's something against her," Henry looks at the blonde.

"Yeah, maybe we should call her back?" Emma offers because she knows Regina.

The brunette is definitely sad that she's still not the part of Henry's life she'd like to be so desperately.

"We can't," Henry says, "not now, it's too soon, I think."

"Why? What is it?"

"Ehhh..."

"C'mon, kid, you can tell me anything."

"I know. It's just...it's kind of eww."

"What?" Emma chuckles.

"But it's important as well."

"Okay, out with it."

"I've had this feeling for some time but I'm sure after today."

"Sure about what?"

"I think that my mum likes you," Henry says and makes a grimace. "I mean, it's a good thing, it's just...eww for me."

"Why do you think so?" Emma asks slapping the boy's head jokingly.

"I saw her today. She was so scared when they called her you were in the hospital. When she picked me up from the school and we were driving there I saw her wiping the tears off her face although she wouldn't admit it."

"Did you tell your mum you knew she was crying?"

"No, she's not ready."

"What for?"

"To admit it...that she likes you. She's still trying to be this new person with emotions and stuff but it isn't that easy."

"Maybe your mum is doing much better than you think."

"I don't know," Henry shrugs, "if she did then she would ask you on a date months ago."

"I'd love to see that," Emma laughs imagining Regina convincing her with roses to go on a date with her.

When in fact Regina dragged her to her home and had her way with her the first night.

"So," Henry looks away.

"So?"

"Do you like mum?"

"What?"

"Do you like mum back? Because if you don't then maybe you should find someone else or something so she gets it and doesn't develop her feelings for you more only to get hurt later."

Emma smiles at the boy realizing that he really cares if Regina is happy.

"Henry, I like your mum very much."

The boy smiles widely.

"Then we should start new operation."

"Oh, no, kid, no operation."

"The operation to stop mum being afraid of liking you."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay, but don't do anything that would scare her off."

"I'll try," Emma says and kisses the boy's forehead before leaving him with his dreams.

"I don't think that Henry meant this," Emma says naked on her bed letting the brunette apply the ointment wherever the mayor deems necessary.

"What?" Regina asks as she rubs more of it on Emma's bruised arm.

"I think he figured us out."

"What? How? What did you tell him? Did he see you sneaking out of the house in the morning?" the brunette starts panicking.

"Stop being so anxious about it, Regina. Would it be so bad if he knew?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Then everyone else would know. Your parents would know."

"And they can't?"

"No, I told you. It's too soon, they won't accept us."

"They won't?" Emma sighs disappointed.

"No...so what did Henry say?"

"It's actually you who he figured out," Emma chuckles.

"Me?"

"Yeah. He noticed today that you care about me...a lot," the blonde grins proudly as if she just won the lottery.

Regina presses her lips together making a thin line of them.

"I'm not the one who's speeding in the trash car," she says after a while.

"Yeah, my car, my good old friend," Emma pouts sadly because the car is completely destroyed after the accident.

"It served me well, it managed to save me so I only have few bruises."

"It did," Regina nods although it pains her to give the credit to the car. "So where is your sleeping attire?"

"Here," Emma smirks and stretches her naked body.

"Emma!"

"Okay," the blonde frowns as she takes out some clothes out of her wardrobe. "Put this on."

"What?" Regina asks watching the offered T-shirt.

"You're staying," Emma states firmly.

"But Henry...and your parents...what do we tell them in the morning?"

"That I couldn't get rid of you because you love me."

Regina scowls.

"It was late and there are drunk jerks in the streets driving the vans and trucks so it was better for you to stay here, whatever, just put this on so we can go to the bed."

It seems that reminding Regina of what happened to the blonde today can convince her to do anything the sheriff wants.

So when Emma hides under the blanket and turns around she has to laugh.

"Stop it or I'm leaving," Regina threatens.

"I'm sorry but it's not every day that I can see the mayor in baggy T-shirt and shorts," Emma laughs but she actually likes seeing the brunette in her clothes very much.

"It will never happen again," the brunette says as she snuggles to the blonde.

"Not even when another van runs into me?"

Regina stiffens.

"I didn't mean it like that," Emma says and turns around to face the brunette. "Hey, I'm really not speeding anymore. Not ever since you denied me sex for almost a week the last time I was speeding."

"I'm glad it worked then," Regina finally relaxes.

"So...will we really be good girls and won't do it because my parents are in the house?" Emma grins.

"No," Regina says and the blonde is about to jump the brunette any second. "We won't do it because you're bruised and your neck needs to rest tonight."

The blonde pouts before another idea hits her.

"You can just ride my face," she offers innocently.

"Emma," Regina groans, "don't tempt me. I'm serious."

"Uh, I hate it when you're serious."

"When am I not?"

"That's totally my point," Emma chuckles.

"You're lucky you're forgiven today for anything."

"And am I not forgiven automatically tomorrow?"

"No."

"And can we do it tomorrow at least?"

"Maybe."

"Great, the midnight is in like five minutes," the blonde winks and spreads her legs wide open.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina asks in shaky voice when Emma pushes her panties aside and runs her fingers between her folds.

The brunette groans spotting the wetness collectiong on the blonde's fingers and hearing the hiss when she touches her clit.

"Preparing myself for you," Emma says but it's difficult because she's trembling with anticipation waiting for the brunette to finally replace her fingers with her own.

"What time is it?" the blonde asks.

She can't wait any longer.

"After midnight," the brunette says quickly ignoring the real time and throws herself at the other woman.

_End of flashback_

* * *

So after dropping Henry at his grandparents' house and reasonable amount of time Emma parks her car that evening once again in front of the mayor's mansion.

She closes her yellow bug and smiles at the memory.

One month after the car accident and driving in the sheriff's car which just smells weird and its motor doesn't give Emma the right purr she found her yellow bug looking as if it never got a single scratch.

"It has as many parts of tank as I was able to convince the car repair to put in there so it's safe," Regina said to her shrugging indifferently when Emma asked her about it.

But now is not the time to think about good times.

Emma almost runs to the mansion impatient to see the brunette again and she rings the bell quickly.

It takes about two or three minutes and some impatient knocking before Regina opens the doors.

She wants to shut them again as if she didn't know who was knocking but Emma puts her hand between them and forces her way inside the house.

"Okay, seriously, Regina, what's wrong?" Emma groans when she's finally in the hall.

She planned this differently in her car but she can't stop the anger building inside of her.

"Regina, I'm talking to you," she says when the mayor ignores her and goes back to the living room.

Emma follows her quickly.

She also notices the slight stumble in the brunette's walk.

Regina walks into the living room still ignoring the sheriff and pours herself a drink.

Emma notices that the bottle is half empty.

"How much have you had already?" she asks.

"Not enough," Regina finally speaks and downs the glass.

"Regina, do you want to drown yourself in it or what?"

"Maybe," the brunette says without showing any emotion. "I don't see why you would care, Miss Swan."

Emma looks at the brunette more confused than before.

"Regina, can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You tell me, sheriff. I'm not the one keeping any disgusting secrets here. I did tell you mine," the brunette almost whispers the last part.

Because she really did tell Emma all her secrets including everything from her past.

It was the most difficult thing in her life to open up.

But Emma was patient listener and always waited when Regina couldn't continue and needed an hour long pause of silence before she was able to tell the rest.

"What secrets? You think that I have some secrets?" Emma asks.

"See, Miss Swan, and that's exactly our problem. You think that I'm stupid and I can't even blame you. You mastered the game you played with me. But now I finally see who you really are...a liar."

"Liar? What? Why? Okay, I need a drink for this," Emma mumbles and moves to the brunette to get some drink.

Because this doesn't make any sense to her at all.

When she's about to take the bottle from Regina's hands the brunette puts it away.

"You're not getting any of this," Regina says and hides the bottle behind her back.

"Regina, this is silly," Emma sighs and tries to get the bottle from the brunette.

"Please?" she asks.

But Regina doesn't seem to change her mind so Emma grabs the woman's wrists and tries to get the bottle out of her grip.

"Regina, stop...stop it!" Emma growls when Regina fights her. "Just give it to me!"

"No!" the brunette yells.

"Regina!"

"I said no!" the mayor yells again and before Emma can react she throws the bottle against the opposite wall.

The bottle breaks into pieces and Emma stays glued to the spot watching the alcohol making the wet path on the wall.

"The night is over, sheriff," Regina says coldly, "go home and never come back."

And then Emma can hear the click of the doors to Regina's bedroom.

She doesn't really think about going there.

Instead she walks slowly out of the house and to her car where she finally breaks into tears.

* * *

_Flashback_

The fundraising event in the town hall is not as fun as Regina told her.

It's actually pretty boring, Emma thinks as she drinks another glass of wine.

Yeah, wine...because beer is not posh enough for such event.

But the boredom or the fancy dress she had to put on wouldn't be the worst part of the evening.

The worst part of the evening is happening right now at the bar where the breathtakingly beautiful brunette in elegant but also extremely sexy dress is talking to some douchebags who are supposed to be the potential investors.

The brunette laughs every while to some sort of surely stupid and lame jokes.

And what irritates the blonde sheriff even more is one guy who always takes Regina's glass, hands her the new one and does exactly what she is supposed to do...to take care of her lady.

And then _it_ happens when Emma downs another glass of wine.

The jerk puts her hand on Regina's lower back.

The blonde storms there through the crowd in less than two seconds and pushes the guy away with such force that he falls on the bar.

"Oops," Emma shrugs pretending that she stumbled.

"Sheriff!" Regina looks at the blonde with horror what she just did to one of the most important investors.

"Sorry, it must be the wine, I guess."

"That's okay," the jerk of all jerks says smoothing his suit, "maybe you should join us and teach the Madame Mayor here to drink more. We're trying to get her drunk so she loosens up but to no avail."

"No wonder, I wouldn't get drunk anywhere near y-"

"Your shoe is open. No wonder you stumbled," the brunette stops Emma quickly from finishing the sentence, "I'll help you to fix it, sheriff. I'll be right back, gentlemen."

And with the fake smile the mayor drags the blonde all over the room and up the stairs to her office.

"Can you tell me what the hell was that about?" Regina yells as soon as the doors close behind them.

"What? Why are you yelling at me?" Emma shouts back at the mayor. "Or am I just supposed to stand there and watch as that jerk practically jumps you in front of my eyes?"

"He didn't do anything like that and do you even know who he is?"

"I don't care who he is. He can be the president of the galaxy and I could care less. He won't touch your butt!"

"And when exactly did he touch my butt?" Regina puts her hands on her hips.

"He was going to, I saw him."

The brunette rolls her eyes.

"Emma," she says and tries to stay calm, "these people are really important. I'm the mayor and it's my job to make sure that we get the best for the town. So I'm friendly when they want me to be, I laugh when they want me to laugh and-"

"-and you fuck them when they want you to, yeah, I saw that," the blonde snarls.

Emma realizes that she crosses the line only when it's too late.

After long silence when the blonde denies to meet the brunette's eyes Regina sighs.

"You stay here as long as you need to calm down and get some sense in that head of yours. Then you can join us again and try not to spoil the evening for any other guests. Otherwise don't even bother coming back."

And the mayor turns on her heels and leaves the room.

She comes back two hours later to find the blonde spread on her chair.

Emma shoves quickly the last bit of salmon and cracker in her mouth and stands up.

"So here's the plate with the special salmon and olives," the brunette states eyeing the large plate on the table that is almost empty now. "We've got it from one of the investors as a sample to try it during the event."

"But this one was on the table in another room so I thought that no one would miss it."

"It was supposed to come shortly before the end of the event. And did you steal the wine, too?" Regina asks seeing the empty bottle of wine on the table.

"No, I won that one fair. I beat the barman in stone, scissors, paper."

"You think you're cute?" Regina's eyes narrow when the blonde offers her the plate with last bits of crackers with salmon and olives.

Not even Emma would dare to tease the mayor like that if she wasn't so drunk.

"I'm offering the truce," the blonde pouts.

Regina passes the offered plate without giving it another look and puts some papers she brought here on the table and starts sorting them.

"Did you manage to get the contract?" the sheriff asks.

"Of course, I did."

"I knew you would."

"I always do. In spite of your attempts to ruin it."

"Regina...I-" Emma takes a deep breath to apologize.

But the brunette interrupts her.

"You called me a whore," she says and stops sorting the papers.

"I didn't call you," Emma halts in the middle of the sentence when Regina turns to face her, "that directly."

The brunette only narrows her eyes at her.

"I'm so sorry," he blonde says and steps a little closer to the brunette.

"You should be."

"It's just...I don't like it that all these jerks even dare to think they have a chance with you."

"None of the men at the event would ever have a chance with me."

"But they don't know that. They don't know about us. And my mind is killing me when I imagine what is possibly running in their heads when they are talking to you."

"You can't really do anything about what's going on in their heads."

"Yeah, but if they knew that you were happily taken then they would stop."

"I doubt that. I think the only problem is in your head and you should control your ridiculous jealousy."

"So I'm ridiculous when I'm jealous? And what about your constant jealousy because of Ruby?"

"That's something different, Emma," the brunette spits slowly getting angry again. "You had an affair with Miss Lucas and you are friends with her now and you meet and spend the time with her every day."

"We had an affair?"

"Yes, an affair!"

"Regina, I told you thousand times. We kissed once. It was months ago. I just came to the town, you were extremely mean to me that day, I was lonely and drunk and she was there. We kissed, laughed about it the next day and have never spoken about it again."

"But she still knows what it is to have your tongue in her mouth."

"God, Regina! I didn't surely use that much tongue," Emma is completely lost how to convince the brunette that she and Ruby are and always have been friends because this jealousy thing has been going on for too long.

"Thank you for the visual, sheriff, now I can sleep content knowing how much tongue you used."

"Uhhh! Why are we even arguing about this again? If people knew about us we wouldn't have this problem. So why can't we tell them?"

"I told you."

"You told me we just couldn't."

"Emma! The people won't accept us. Your parents won't accept us. I don't want to stand against all of them again. There will be a moment when the pressure will be too much for you and you will have to decide where to stand."

"And you think that I would chose some people?"

"I _know_ you will break up with me. Even if your first choice would be different you would break up with me in the end. And I rather have you secretly than not at all."

"Then you don't know me."

"Maybe I don't. But I know them," Regina says and turns to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma calls after her.

"Home."

"Can I come with you?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. Can someone pick you up?"

"Mary Margaret."

"Good."

"Regina...are you breaking up with me?"

"No," the brunette sighs. "I just don't think it would be good idea to go to my place tonight. That would only postpone the problem because we would deal with it in the bed. And I think we deserve more."

"So it means that I can see you tomorrow, right?"

"We'll see, Emma, we'll see," Regina says and finally leaves the room.

As the sound of clicking heels slowly fades away Emma sits on the chair and puts her head in her hands.

And then she finally breaks and the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

_End of flashback_

* * *

When Emma calms down enough to stop the tears running down her cheeks and composes herself to the state she considers normal and that no one would say she was crying she starts the car and heads back to the town.

She doesn't really know where she's going when she's passeing the bistro and spots the brunette waitress behind the bar.

"Hey Rubs," Emma says when she walks into the bistro, "are you alone?"

"Yeah," the waitress stretches her arms, "the place is dead. Will you keep me the company or are you on your way to that secret lover again?"

The mention of the blonde's lover makes Emma's throat dry so she only nods and sits on the bar stool.

"Oh, you look like you need something stronger, Emma."

The blonde nods again and the brunette hurries pouring them two shots.

As soon as Emma gets it down her throat she motions to the brunette to pour her another one.

"What happened?" Ruby asks. "I haven't seen you in such state for months."

She looks at the blonde closer when they down another shot and notices her red eyes.

"Emma, were you crying? Is everyone okay? Did something bad happen?"

"Everyone's fine," Emma waves with her hand. "Don't worry, Ruby."

"So what is it? Problems in work? Or good old problems with love?"

Emma grimaces.

"Well...I think she left me for good," she says and it is as if it's someone else's voice speaking how strange the words sound.

"What?"

"Yeah..."

"But why?"

"I have no idea," the blonde scoffs.

"Then your woman will surely come around, don't worry, Emma. You two will make it work as always."

"I don't think so," the sheriff downs another shot. "Uhh, this is strong. I'll just pay for the whole bottle. You can leave it here, Rubs."

"So you can drink yourself to unconsciousness? I don't think so, Emma, this is the last one for a while."

The blonde scowls at her.

"This doesn't work on me," Ruby sticks her tongue out and Emma gives up.

"God, I miss her so much," she says after a while and puts her head on the bar feeling the shots clouding her mind already. "I haven't kissed her for like fourteen hours now. I suffer from withdrawal."

"I know you're hurting right now but it's so cute how much in love you are with the mayor," Ruby smiles compassionately.

"Yeah...wait, what? I didn't tell you it was Regina, did I?"

"Emma," Ruby chuckles, "I'm the wolf, remember?"

And she points at her nose.

"I can smell you on each other the whole time. Even if I don't want to stick my nose in someone else's business."

They both laugh when Ruby continues.

"Although I have to admit that your mixed smell is so feral some mornings that it is a little distracting."

"Eww, sorry?" Emma shrugs innocently.

"Don't worry, you can't really control it if sex is so good," the brunette shakes her head laughing.

"Yes, it is so good," the blonde says dreamily. "So why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"I thought you didn't want other people to know about it."

"Yeah...ask Regina why. I still don't understand it why she is so scared that it would bother other people. They all want their happy ending, right? So they are happy if someone else can find his happy ending, aren't they?"

But the waitress doesn't agree with the blonde.

"Emma," she says and thinks for a while how to explain it. "It's not that easy, especially if it's about Regina."

"Why?"

"People don't want everyone else's happy ending."

"Then they suck and they have to deal with it."

"It's not that simple. People don't want especially the happy ending for someone who doesn't deserve it in their opinion."

"Why the hell wouldn't someone deserve it?"

"Because they are monsters in their eyes," Ruby almost whispers.

And in spite of her already drunken state Emma is sure that the brunette can see herself the same as Regina...as a monster.

"Ruby, you are not a monster," she says softly.

But the waitress only gives her weak smile.

"Yeah...That's probably the problem with the mayor as well if I'm guessing right. You don't have to see us that way but other people do."

"Then they're idiots!" Emma cries out.

The women drink more shots and they move to the typical drunken mood.

"I had the hottest chick ever," Emma mumbles watching the empty glass in her hand.

"Regina definitely has her charms," Ruby nods using only safe words so the sheriff doesn't get angry or jealous because everyone knows that the mayor having her charms is like underestimating the goddess.

She's a sexbomb!

"She has the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. And I love her eyes. I love running my hands through her hair and how she hums when I do that."

"That's romantic."

"Yeah... I also love her butt and I love squeezing it and how it makes Regina squirm!"

Ruby almost drowns in her glass of water chuckling how quickly they get away from romantic.

"Oh my god!" Emma suddenly sits up.

"What?"

"What am I going to do about sex? I can't sleep with anyone else. I can't even do it to myself now."

"I'm sure you will figure it out how it works. It's not that different," the brunette laughs.

"It's not that. But after the best orgasms in my life with Regina everything else is just sad effort of having lame orgasm."

"Is there something like lame orgasm?"

But the blonde doesn't probably listen to the waitress and continues in her monologue.

"I was right back then. I should have gotten her pregnant. The woman doesn't leave if she's pregnant and worried what will happen to her and she needs someone to be with her."

"Emma, I'm not sure if you can get the mayor pregnant."

"Why? Is it because she used to be the queen? Are you against us, too?" Emma stands from her chair.

"No, no," Ruby raises her hands in the air and immediately regrets that she didn't stop pouring the shots sooner, "we talked about it an hour ago, Emma, I'm totally rooting for you and Regina. I just don't think that you are able to get her pregnant."

"Why not? I'm sure we can make the cutest babies ever."

"I agree with that. But don't you miss like one important thing to make babies?"

"What? Have you seen Regina's house? There's plenty of space where we can raise the babies and we both have stable jobs and get proper salary. There's nothing that could stop us making babies and taking care of them."

"If you say so," Ruby smiles because it's obviously useless to try and tell the sheriff how the babies are made.

"Maybe I can still get her pregnant," the blonde says resolutely and runs out of the bistro as fast as her state allows her.

"Emma, wait," the waitress goes after her, "you should just go home, it's only about the corner. Wait for me, I'll lock the bistro and walk you there."

"No, I have to get to Regina," Emma shakes her head and she's already outside.

But the world is spinning with her wildly and she realizes it only when she moves so fast.

She sticks her head back in the bistro.

"I'll wait for you here," she says to Ruby and the waitress stops hurrying after the sheriff.

Emma sits down on the ground and notices that there is something weird going on inside of her.

Something like...before she has the chance to run to the bathroom or move anywhere else she throws up right in front of the bistro.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

_Flashback_

Emma knocks on the doors of the mansion for the tenth time when the brunette finally opens.

"Sheriff, it's three in the morning."

"I know, I'm right on time," Emma says.

"Time for what?"

"To get you screaming my name," the blonde winks.

"Are you drunk?" Regina narrows her eyes.

"Yep," Emma grins proudly.

"Where's your car?"

"Near the office. The taxi dropped me off behind the corner."

"My, my, so drunk and still so clever. I'm impressed, sheriff," the brunette raises one eyebrow.

"I know you would be angry if I didn't come here secretly to fuck you."

"I don't remember that I made such plans with you."

The blonde pouts.

"Do you feel sleepy?" Regina looks at the sheriff sternly so the blonde knows better than to lie to her.

"Nope," Emma shakes her head.

"Are you telling me the truth, sheriff?"

Emma nods.

Then the brunette opens the doors for the sheriff enough to slip inside and before she can turn around and close the doors she's pressed against them and the blonde is grinding with her front against her backside.

"Finally," the blonde mumbles in the brunette's hair inhaling the addictive smell of her shampoo.

Her hands run up the mayor's body to her breasts and squeeze the mounds.

Then Emma turns the brunette around so they're face to face and as her lips attack Regina's neck her fingers start unbuttoning her silk sleeping shirt.

"I don't know why I let you do this," Regina says but her hands press the sheriff's head closer against her neck where the blonde's lips are sucking hungrily.

"Because you want me," Emma states matter-of-factly.

"I wonder why when we know how this usually ends."

"How? the blonde asks undoing the last button and then she opens the mayor's shirt.

"You-" the brunette hisses when Emma's teeth bite her left nipple, "you always fall asleep."

"And you are worried?" Emma asks teasingly and moves to the other nipple.

"It's the statistical fact. As soon as you touch the bed you fall asleep."

"Then I should just bury my face in your pussy right here if you're worried," Emma smirks at the brunette and moves down her body.

But they actually make it to the bedroom.

Their clothes is left on the staircase and in the hallway and Regina is now on her back naked on the bed.

"I'm so turned on right now," Emma says as her fingers and mouth play with Regina's breasts.

"Thank god, otherwise I would be offended," the brunette rolls her eyes playfully.

"I mean...I'm afraid I can get you pregnant today."

"What?"

"Yeah, so we should be careful."

"Emma, I'm sure you gave birth to a child and know how these things work."

"I do," Emma nods and rolls the mayor's nipples between her fingers with more force, "if you love someone and you're turned on..."

Then she trails off because her mouth latches onto the nipples.

Regina immediately forgets that she should probably stop sleeping with the blonde when she's so drunk because when Emma's mouth is doing such wonders to her she can tell her all this nonsense as often as she wants.

"I'm willing to try my luck," Regina smirks and jerks her hips against the sheriff so the woman gets the hint.

And then the blonde's head is licking and kissing the path down her body when the sheriff finally reaches the brunette's core.

Regina watches the blonde hidden behind the long hair with hunger.

Just one more kiss and she's right..._there_.

The brunette feels the cool air breathed against her core and loud moan escapes her lips.

"Emma."

She throws her head back on the pillow as she expects the first long lick that the sheriff always does.

But the waiting is longer than normally.

"Emma?" Regina asks.

"Emma!" she cries out when she looks down and notices the blonde head having her thigh as a pillow.

She angrily moves the sleeping blonde to her side of the bed and puts the covers over her.

And then she storms out and heads to the bathroom where she jumps in really, really cold shower.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Regina wakes up the next morning without headache because she always makes sure to drink water before going to the bed drunk.

But something is bothering her and her insides still feel sick.

She moves on the bed and reaches for the blonde sheriff but her arm only finds empty spot next to her.

And then there's this sickening feeling inside of her stronger and stronger as she slowly realizes the events of the previous day.

She groans into the pillow but the dull pain remains.

In more than an hour she finally makes it out of the bed and out of the house.

She needs the fresh air and shopping groceries before Henry comes back from fishing seems like the good distraction.

She drives to the centre where she stops her car near the bistro.

She tells herself that she needs the coffee and there is not a better one than in that place.

But the truth is that even she is suffering from withdrawal and she would never admit it but she hopes she might spot the sheriff there.

Because what happened yesterday never seems so terrible the next day.

And although Regina's hurt she needs just one glimpse of the blonde sheriff.

She's a little disappointed when she orders her coffee and looks around.

The sheriff is nowhere to be seen.

At least there won't be any awkwardness between them, the mayor tells herself when the disappointing feeling inside of her grows and she needs it to stop.

But as she waits for her coffee and Ruby serves the breakfast to the guests running from the kitchen to the bistro and back Regina finally spots the sheriff.

Looking through the round windows on the doors to the kitchen she can see the blonde coming there through the back doors.

Her hair is a mess, she's wearing a large shirt and she's probably looking for someone.

When Ruby walks back into the kitchen the sheriff hurries to her.

But as the waitress comes next to her Emma's eyes somehow wander to the doors.

And then they lock with Regina's.

The mayor slowly looks from Emma to Ruby and then back to Emma putting two and two together.

Then she finally remembers that she has legs and doesn't have to watch the scene and she completely forgets about the coffee when she finally runs out of the bistro.

* * *

**This needs one more chapter but I also need to finish my thesis so this will be difficult to decide what to do first, shall we vote? :D**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh, how can someone resist all those puppy eyes you sent me after the last chapter? Now I have to put this in my thesis instead of the chapter about my own research...maybe I'll turn my professors into SwanQueen shippers, ha!  
**

**Thank you for the reviews, I love the way you care about the couple and if the women get their happy ending, you are the best!  
**

**It's longer than I intended and it lacks something that I can't really put my finger on...but I can rewrite it after the deadline of my thesis and after my final exams and that can take a month so hopefully, this version will do the story justice.  
**

**Don't forget, my English skills are in the baby phase and viva la SwanQueen! (yeah, Spanish is not my native language either:))**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

Emma sits down on the ground and notices that there is something weird going on inside of her.

Something like...before she has the chance to run to the bathroom or move anywhere else she throws up right in front of the bistro.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

When Emma wakes up the next morning she's pretty sure she's dead and she's in hell.

Her head is pounding and the sick feeling in her stomach can't be from this world.

She opens her eyes slowly and looks around.

Well, the room looks quite strange.

She really might be in hell because she doesn't recognize the place.

And when did she change her clothes?

She looks at the large shirt she's wearing and then she looks quickly underneath it.

Thank god, she has underwear.

What was she doing yesterday?

Oh yeah, she was drinking with Ruby.

Now everything makes much more sense, they always forget when to stop.

Okay, Emma is the one who doesn't know when to stop.

So it's possible that Ruby remembers more.

However, there are only Emma's high boots standing next to the bed and the blonde can't find her pants or the jacket.

She puts on her boots and starts searching for the rest of her clothes and the brunette waitress.

When she leaves the room and gets into the hallway her suspicions are confirmed.

Yep, she's at Granny's.

Showing up in the bistro only in the large shirt is not exactly the best idea, Emma is sure of that and her brain deserves a standing ovation for coming with the idea in its current state.

Thankfully, Emma knows the place so she turns left and walks through the doors that surely lead to the back of the bistro.

She walks into the kitchen and oh, there she is.

Emma hurries to her friend but as soon as she wants to ask her about the evening she can feel a gaze on her.

Her eyes immediately find the person who's standing in the bistro and watching her through the round windows.

Emma's heart flutters with joy when she lays her eyes on the mayor.

It always does because every time she looks at her she feels that she is looking at the woman of her life.

But Regina's frown tells Emma that there is something wrong.

Only then the blonde finally remembers what happened yesterday and her heart sinks.

And it literally stops when she can see Regina's eyes looking at Ruby and then back at her and her clothes.

Or the lack of her clothes.

She knows for sure that Regina assumes the worst.

She always does.

And when the brunette turns around and vanishes from her sight it's like a reflex that Emma needs to run after her.

She looks quickly at her friend.

"Just go already," the waitress says and waves her off.

Emma hurries through the kitchen and runs out of the bistro ignoring the curious looks from the guests.

She catches the mayor storming in the direction of the parking lot.

"Regina!" Emma shouts.

"Regina, wait!" she calls the mayor again and now she's already next to the brunette.

"Please," she says and grabs her shoulders.

The brunette really stops to her surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina snarls.

"Regina, it's not what it looks like," Emma whines.

"Low your voice and leave me in instant, you're making a scene."

"I don't care! People can think whatever they want. I don't want _you_ to think what is not true."

"Miss Swan, I'm going to say it for the last time. Stop making a scene. Go back to the brothel where you spent last night and find your pants because you're disrespecting the sheriff's office running here naked."

Then the brunette turns around and storms to her car.

When Emma spots Regina pushing her keys in the ignition she jumps quickly in front of the car.

The mayor looks at her and Emma can see her clenching her teeth.

Now Regina can't really go anywhere if she doesn't want to drive into the shop behind her or the desperate sheriff in front of her.

"Let me go with you," Emma pleads.

But Regina focuses on the blank spot in front of her and the engine roars.

However, the car doesn't move.

"Gina, please," the blonde says and she feels like tearing up.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Can you tell me why I can't go with you?" Emma says and runs next to the brunette down the stairs.

"I told you," Regina answers without looking at her.

They come into the kitchen where large bags are prepared on the table and they take them all (or Emma takes them all because her lady puts all of them in her arms) and head out of the house.

"They won't even notice us being there," Emma says and helps the mayor to put the bags full of food in her car.

"They will," is the only response she gets.

"So you rather spend the weekend alone with people who will ignore you when I can go with you and keep you company?"

"Emma, I'm in the school committee so it is expected that I'll go to the camping weekend for the children from Henry's class and their parents."

"I am also Henry's parent."

"I know," Regina sighs, "but it's not what I meant."

"So what did you mean? Is it so terrible if both Henry's mothers go with him on a camping trip?"

"Yes, it is in our case."

"Why? Because we are couple? Yeah, I get it now, Henry's parents being a couple, hmm, that sounds really, really terrible, it's complete disaster," Emma grumbles.

But the brunette already sits in the car.

"Wait," the sheriff calls after her. "I take that back. Or no, I don't because it's still ridiculous but I know how important it is for you and I will behave. I won't touch you or kiss you the whole weekend although it will be my death, I'm sure. But I won't, I promise."

It still doesn't melt the mayor.

"I need to go," Regina says and closes the doors. "I need to pick up Henry. I'll see you on Monday."

And she starts the engine.

The panic falls on Emma and she does the first thing that crosses her mind.

She jumps in front of the car knowing that the only way is driving over her now.

She can see the mayor frowning at her.

"Sheriff, get out of my way!"

"No, let me go with you."

"You don't even have a tent."

The engine roars.

"I can sleep on the ground."

"In the forest?"

"In the forest, in the swamp, I don't care," Emma whimpers. "Please, Gina."

And then she can see the brunette running her hand through her hair and how her shoulders slump down with resignation.

"Don't let me regret it," Regina says and Emma almost jumps two meters high with joy.

She runs quickly to the passenger seat and closes the doors when she's safely sitting next to the mayor.

She feels like her heart can jump out of the ribcage how fast it's beating.

"I won't ever forgive you if you mess this up," Regina says looking at her sternly.

"I know. I won't, I promise," Emma says and grins widely when the car finally starts moving.

The ride is silent when Emma speaks again.

"If I don't count the fact that I can't touch you," she says.

"Emma..."

"Then," the blonde continues, "we're going to spend the camping trip as a family."

And when she looks at the brunette she finds her smiling back at her.

"Yes, we are," Regina says.

After fifteen minutes they park the car in front of the school.

Henry's mouth falls agape when both his moms get out of the car.

Later while Regina's speaking to other parents about the trip Henry gives Emma thumps up.

"I can't believe you are going with us," he beams.

"Yeah."

"How did you do it?"

"No idea. I'd say I'm just so charming," Emma chuckles. "Keep your fingers crossed that you inherited some of my charms, kid."

Henry laughs but then he stops.

"Did you start the operation without me?"

"Ehhh, it's working, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he nods quickly when he spots his brunette mother coming back to them.

Emma definitely doesn't like the frown on the mayor's face.

She's afraid that she will be left here after all while others will go camping.

"I have bad news and I also have good news," Regina says.

"Bad news?" Emma asks anxiously.

"Other parents just told me that they would leave tomorrow already so it's a trip for one night only."

"Why?"

"Because and now we're getting to the good news, Henry," the brunette smiles at her son, "their children want to visit some carnival tomorrow on their way back."

"Oh," both Henry and Emma pout.

"We can go there as well," Regina offers quickly when she spots both of them pouting so sadly.

But it doesn't really make Henry any happier.

"Or," he drawls the words, "we can stay camping there without them?"

"You want to?" both women ask surprised.

"Of course, that will be much better than any carnival."

And Emma's heart starts pounding fast again.

And she can't make it stop all the way to the camping site.

Because her life can't get any better.

How wrong she is.

In the evening she's the last one left at the fire.

Henry shares his tent with some of his friends and Regina built her own further away from others.

She actually made Emma build it because 'why would she do it when she has a knight with her'.

Yeah, the woman definitely knows the words that work on the sheriff.

Emma would build the castle for her as long as she calls her 'her knight'.

The blonde is just wondering if she should stay sleeping on the ground near the fire or try her luck sneaking into the mayor's car when the brunette sits next to her.

"Sheriff," the mayor says and Emma chuckles.

"Madame mayor," she greets her seriously but the wide grin on her face gives her away.

"So tell me, Miss Swan, where's the den where you're going to spend the night?"

"I was thinking about the place over there. It looks quite cosy and safe. The animals always attack the tent that is the furthest away," Emma laughs and points at the mayor's tent.

But Regina only rolls her eyes.

"Because there's always bloodthirsty deer hiding behind the bushes waiting for us to go to sleep before it can attack us for its entertainment."

"Hey," Emma hugs her body in her own arms, "considering from what I've seen so far it's possible."

"Then I'm glad I'm not the person without a tent. The dear can't really unzip it so people sleeping outside will be the first victims."

Emma looks at her horrified.

Regina chuckles and it's so cute that Emma has problems to hold back and not to cuddle the mayor and cover her in sweet kisses.

"Come on, sheriff," the brunette says and grabs her hand.

She leads them to her tent and yeah, this is the moment when Emma knows that every time she thinks she can't be any happier something like this happens and she's proved wrong.

Regina always makes her happier than she has ever thought that would be possible.

"Oh," Regina says when Emma zips up the tent with both of them already inside, "it looks like we have to share the sleeping bag."

Emma notices the smirk on the mayor's face and how fake her gasp is and she is sure that this was the brunette's intention the whole time.

"Yeah, that will be difficult," she smirks back at her.

But the smile vanishes from her face when Regina starts undressing.

"W-what are you doing?"

"It's better when you sleep in the sleeping bag with less clothes than necessary. Have you ever been camping, sheriff?" Regina asks and before Emma can stop her she's only in her lingerie. "Plus I think that you behaved today and you deserve your prize, don't you think? But the rules still stand. No touching. You can only watch."

The blonde's throat is suddenly dry.

The mayor is definitely testing her.

But she's not the one who backs away from the challenge.

"If you say so," Emma shrugs as nonchalantly as she can in her current state of growing arousal and she takes off her jacket.

When she's only in her underwear she stops.

She's not sure if she dares...but after a while she decides to go for it.

She unclasps her bra and she can hear the voice behind her immediately.

"Sheriff, what are you doing?"

"I listen to your advice, Madame mayor," Emma looks at her over her shoulder.

She drops the bra on the ground and drags her panties down her legs.

She throws them at the mayor and they land right on her face.

"What-" the brunette already wants to berate the sheriff but stops with a sharp inhale.

"Emma," she moans quietly pressing the piece of underwear more against her face and the blonde knows that the amount of the wetness on her panties is nothing comparing to the amount that's leaking out of her now when she can hear the mayor's husky voice.

"How can you be so wet already?"

"I was wet like this the whole day," Emma says and lies next to the brunette. "When I imagined what it is to touch you and that I couldn't do it...uhh, I felt like I was going to die every second."

"It looks to me more like creaming your pants than dying, sheriff," the brunette says and Emma can spot her already fast breathing.

"You can't just let me win, right?" Regina asks.

"No," the blonde smiles.

Regina's eyes run up and down over Emma's naked body.

She licks her lips and Emma congratulates herself for winning once again.

The mayor pushes the blonde on her back quickly and hovers above her.

"Do you remember your promise, sheriff?" she whispers seductively.

"Sure," Emma smirks.

This is so going her way.

"I think we should change it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So can I touch you?" Emma asks and her hands are so ready to touch the brunette's body.

She hasn't touched her the whole day so she has to make up for lost time.

"No, these rules stay. You can't still touch me or kiss me."

"What?"

"Yes, you heard me. We will only add another rule."

"Why do I have a feeling that I won't like it?" Emma pouts.

"But I will like it," Regina smirks. "So...you can't touch me, you can't kiss me and...you have to be really, really quiet," Regina whispers and latches her mouth onto Emma's body.

At first Emma regrets that she stood in front of the mayor's car that day demanding to go to the trip.

Because being quiet when Regina's doing such wonderful things to her body that's the meanest thing the brunette has ever wanted from her.

And the ban on touching or kissing her?

As if the blonde isn't suffering enough from biting her lips how she tries to stay quiet so desperately.

"Are you still sulking?" Regina asks the sheriff next day when they are rearranging the campsite after all other families left.

But Emma only scowls and turns away from the brunette.

She frowns even more when the mayor laughs because she can surely notice how Emma winces with every move.

Yes, she's that sensitive after the last night.

"It's not funny," she growls.

"What is not funny, sheriff?"

"This!" Emma points at her crotch.

"Are you insulting my work?" Regina asks in a low voice.

And the blonde groans frustrated because she feels aroused once again.

But she forgets about being angry at the mayor quite quickly.

Her day with Henry and Regina is simply amazing.

And in the evening they all sleep in one tent with Henry in the middle.

While he's already asleep the women are playing with their fingers above their heads and looking at each other in the dark.

"It wasn't bad," Regina whispers.

"I told you!" Emma beams. "The grilled sausages are good although they are not the healthiest thing in the world."

Regina rolls her eyes.

"I mean the trip...with all parents. And then this...us alone," she says and brings the sheriff's hand to her lips.

And Emma knows at that moment that she would stand in front of any car, against all people from the town or against any other obstacles that could be the reason of taking away this from her.

She will never allow it.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Regina, please," the blonde sheriff repeats her plea.

The engine roars louder but neither the car nor the blonde moves.

Nothing happens for too long.

Regina obviously loses her patience when she rolls down the window.

"Just get into the damn car already!"

And after three quick steps Emma's opening the doors to the passenger seat.

Regina steps on a gas without another word and they leave the parking lot.

"Regina, let me explain," the blonde starts talking but the mayor interrupts her.

"Miss Swan, be quiet."

"But-"

"Be quiet! You forced your way in my car and I only let you in so I can take you home where you can dress properly because you're sheriff and shouldn't run around the town half-naked."

Emma's shoulders slump and she pouts.

She needs to explain it to the brunette.

But as long as she's in the car with her nothing is lost yet.

"Where are we going?" Emma asks when they don't turn to the mayor's house.

"When I said home I meant your home."

"Oh," the blonde's heart breaks a little.

"Regina? Can you stop somewhere?" Emma asks after a while.

"Regina?"

"What?" the brunette barks.

"I don't feel well and-"

"If you think that you can fake being sick then I can assure you-"

"Regina, stop the car, now!" Emma shouts and when the brunette stops the car abruptly she opens the doors just on time to throw up on the road.

"Uh, sorry," the blonde says when she gets back to the car.

She feels so embarrassed but it's not the first time she throws up in front of the gorgeous brunette.

"Did you drink some water? Or did you just drink yourself to death with the alcohol?" the mayor narrows her eyes.

At least she's looking at Emma.

"The second, I guess," the blonde mumbles.

She has problems catching the tissues that the mayor throws at her.

"Thank you," she says.

"You're dehydrated. As if I didn't tell you every time to drink the water. Can you make it to your flat or shall we stop for some water?"

"It's okay, I can survive five minutes," Emma answers and if she didn't throw up a minute ago and the brunette wasn't angry at her she would kiss her for being so worried.

When they park the car the blonde makes sure that her face looks more in pain than how she really feels.

"Mary Margaret probably went with the boys," she says because she can't let Regina leave her now.

"Just go," the brunette sighs but she helps Emma to the flat nevertheless.

They walk into the bathroom together.

Emma leans against the sink feeling quite dizzy again.

Regina must notice and she starts undressing the blonde.

"The shower will make you feel better," she says and almost rips off Emma's shirt with disgust.

"You're helping me and you still believe that I slept with someone else?" Emma asks when the brunette throws the shirt in the corner as if it is possessed.

"I didn't," Emma adds. "You know it or you wouldn't be here. Regina, I only got drunk because you kicked me out of your house yesterday without telling me why and I thought you had decided to finally leave me for good. But I still wouldn't do anything like that. You have to believe me!"

"I used to believe you," Regina says and hands the towel to the blonde. "I was a fool."

"No, you still do...you still do believe me."

Silence.

"You're still wearing the ring," Emma says and both women look at Regina's hand.

"I'll bring you new clothes," the brunette says when she clutches her hand in a fist and leaves the bathroom.

Emma leans back against the sink and closes her eyes.

Is she really losing Regina?

Suddenly the doors open.

"Oh, Emma! I'm so sorry!" Mary Margaret shrieks and turns around to leave the bathroom.

"No, it's okay," Emma says and wraps the towel around her body. "You can come in."

"I only came here to wash my hands, I had no idea you were here."

"Don't worry," Emma smiles.

But her smile is fake.

Mary Margaret has to notice.

"Oh my god, Emma, you look terrible. Are you okay?"

"I only drank too much last night," the blonde tries to smile again but fails miserably.

"Okay," the brunette says but she obviously doesn't believe that the other woman is telling her the whole truth.

She washes her hands quickly when Emma asks her:

"How did you know that David is your happy ending?"

"What?"

"How did you know that David is the one for you?"

"I...I just knew," Mary Margaret shrugs.

"And could you be happy with someone else?"

It's been eating Emma alive for months and her heart is a wreck right now.

She had to ask this.

"Ehh...probably...under some circumstances...maybe if David wasn't here...I don't know...no, I couldn't," the brunette concludes. "Why?"

And Emma can't stop.

Once she started she needs to get it out.

"Do you think that I can find the same person?"

"Of course, Emma, you can! And you will!"

"And does it matter who the person is?"

"What? No, don't be silly, it never matters. You don't chose who you fall in love with. As long as this person makes you happy that's the only thing that is important. Why are you asking? Is that person you've been secretly seeing for last months the one for you?"

"Yes," the blonde answers without hesitation.

"So what is the problem that you're still keeping it a secret? Even from your family."

"_That_ is exactly the whole problem. We...she doesn't want people to know because you won't accept us."

"What? Why? Who is it that she's so afraid that we won't accept you?"

Emma stops talking only now because the air catches in her lungs.

She wants to get it out so badly but she can't...

"Emma, it can be anyone and I wouldn't have a problem with it. When you tell me that it's the love of your life then I'll hug you both and give you my blessing."

The sheriff still doesn't say anything.

"Hey, don't be sad, I'm serious. I don't know...it can be Ruby's granny and I couldn't care less," Mary Margaret laughs.

"No, wait," the brunette laughs harder, "it can be even Regina although I highly doubt that she wants anything to do with us."

When Emma smiles sadly the laughter stops immediately.

"Oh my god, Emma!"

"Yeah," the blonde smiles sadly.

They stand there for few seconds in complete silence when they can hear the 'click' coming from the hall.

"Are the boys back already? Or who is it?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Her," Emma says then walks out of the bathroom and finds the pile of fresh clothes put on the table next to the doors.

* * *

_Flashback_

Regina is looking at the clock for like the tenth time in last fifteen minutes when the doors to her office open.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Emma breathes out when she steps into the office and closes the doors.

"What time is it, sheriff?" the brunette asks watching her sternly.

"Ehhh...quarter past ten?"

"And what time were you supposed to be here?"

"Ten," Emma says, puts her hands in the pockets and smiles shyly.

The mayor doesn't move.

"Look, I was coming here on time but when I was passing that shop I got distracted and it was very important-"

"What can be more important than this? Buying another jacket for teenagers or where did you go? We were supposed to meet at ten and you were not here."

"I know and I'm sorry! The meeting is starting at eleven, we still have time to prepare," the blonde pouts.

"Yes, we have time because while you were sauntering in the shops I was working already," the brunette stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

But the blonde doesn't stop smiling and it definitely doesn't calm down the mayor.

"Am I entertaining you?"

"What? No, no!" the sheriff says quickly and her smile falters.

"Emma," the brunette sighs when her anger fades slowly away, "can you come on time just for once?"

"I can and I was going to..."

"Then do it. Don't spoil my work."

"I don't-," Emma says sadly but the mayor's look tells her to shut her mouth immediately.

One hour later they are both at the business meeting.

But Regina can't stop looking every while at the blonde sheriff who is sitting on the chair in the corner with her back slouching and playing with something in her hands.

The mayor is worried if she wasn't unfair to the blonde.

But Emma knows how important work is for Regina.

And she's never been on time...never.

So can't she do it just for once?

For her?

And can't she pay attention now?

If she's playing games on her phone again...

Regina takes out her own phone while someone else is presenting another project and she types a message quickly.

**R: Are you playing with you phone during the meeting again?**

She looks at the sheriff who takes the phone out of her pocket.

The green eyes run over the message and the blonde smiles sadly.

And then she puts her phone back into her pocket to mayor's surprise.

Now Regina can't get rid of the guilty feeling that is eating her insides.

She frowns but then decides to write another message.

**R: I'm sorry...**

Emma takes her phone out of the pocket again and looks at Regina when she reads the message.

The mayor starts breathing again (when did she stop?) when the blonde types the message back.

**E: It's okay.**

Well, this definitely doesn't seem okay.

**R: Are you mad?**

**E: No.**

**R: Sad?**

**E: Not really.**

Regina is still not satisfied with the answers when her phone vibrates again.

**E: I really was going to be on time today.**

**R: Okay.**

**E: Do you believe me?**

The mayor looks at the sheriff and her heart almost breaks because of the pleading look in the blonde's eyes.

**R: I do.**

And she's so relieved when somewhat happier smile finally appears on the blonde's face.

**E: And I wasn't playing on the phone.**

**R: I noticed.**

**E: I was playing with something else.**

**R: I'm sure that you want me to ask you what you were playing with.**

**E: Yeah.**

...

**E: Ask me.**

**R: What were you playing with?**

And she rolls her eyes when the blonde looks at her with that happy grin the brunette likes so much.

**E: I was playing with a ring.**

**R: And? Why? You're supposed to _wear_ the ring. I'm sure of your intelligence, sheriff.**

The mayor teases the blonde so she can see if they really are okay.

**E: I know but I can't wear it. It's not mine.**

And it's actually funny how slow the human brain works sometimes.

Regina processes the information but she doesn't really understand it.

Then another message appears on her display.

**E: It's yours.**

When she looks at the sheriff the woman smiles at her shyly and shrugs.

Regina realizes only now how fast her heart is beating and that her hands are shaking.

But then she realizes something else.

They are in the room full of people.

And she hates it.

It's the first time when she really hates who she is and that she can't do anything about what Emma just wrote her.

The rest of the meeting is complete blur.

She's glad that she can actually remember to walk everyone to the doors and say goodbye.

When they are all finally gone she closes the doors and turns to the sheriff.

Emma stands up from her chair and walks slowly to her.

"So...as I told you earlier I was really going to be here on time. In fact I was going to be here fifteen minutes before our meeting and I thought...hey, I should pick up some flowers for the prettiest woman in the world."

Regina's cheeks feel hot when she blushes.

"And do you know about the jewellers next to the florist?"

Now the women are already standing close to each other, only centimetres are preventing them from touching.

"I didn't know about the shop," Emma continues. "So I decided to look at what they have and I found this."

She opens her palm and Regina gasps.

The ring is perfect.

"Regina," Emma says and takes the brunette's hand in her own, "I always complain that we are not really official and I have a feeling that our relationship is not real if other people don't know about us. Screw that! We are real. My...my feelings for you are so damn real. I want you to wear this ring so you never doubt that. God, I'm totally crazy about you and the only thing I care about is what I can do to make you happy. And I promise you with this ring that I'll do all these things every day as long as you let me. So can we...can we be 'not official' but can you wear this ring from me at the same time? So when I look at you in the room full of people like here today I can always see that you're wearing it and we are real?"

Regina looks from the blonde's eyes at the ring and then back at her.

Something on her face has to scare the sheriff when she puts her palm on her cheek.

"Hey, I didn't want to make you sad," Emma says. "Other people won't know what the ring means. It will be just for us."

"It's not that," Regina whispers and realizes only now that there are tears in her eyes, "I just don't think that words are enough for what I want to say."

"I can live with simple yes," Emma chuckles.

The mayor smiles at her and nods.

"Then yes."

And Emma's face beams and Regina wonders if she looks the same when Emma puts the ring on her finger.

"Do you like it?" the sheriff asks.

"It's perfect," Regina answers honestly. "I'm sorry if I don't...express my joy enough. I'm not really good with words."

"Me neither. I had to practice my speech all the way to your office. But I forgot it so I had to improvise...a lot. I prepared more sexual speech. Something along the lines 'I promise you with this ring that I won't have my head between anyone else's legs'."

"Thank god, you forgot it," Regina rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't say no to that speech. I was going to tell you that wearing the ring means that you'll have me...the best lover you can ever have...faithful to you for the rest of our lives."

"You're so full of yourself," the brunette chuckles.

"Can you blame me? The gorgeous woman and mayor of the town is wearing my ring as a sign that I'm banging her."

"And you're so romantic."

"Sorry, I can't help it," the blonde shrugs.

"Okay, sheriff, now cut the words and kiss me."

"With pleasure, madam," Emma says and brings her lips to the mayor's.

They deepen the kiss immediately and Regina gasps when the sheriff pushes her against the doors.

"As much as I love this," the brunette says when the blonde starts kissing her neck. "The secretary will be here any second to clean the place after the meeting."

But Emma continues kissing the path down the mayor's neck to her cleavage.

"It didn't stop us before," she says and tries to move the fabric of the brunette's shirt down so she can kiss more skin of her breasts.

"Emma," Regina moans and it finally makes the blonde stop.

"Why did you stop?" the brunette asks frustrated.

"I thought you wanted me to stop."

The mayor gives Emma one of those strict looks.

"Okay, I don't want to stop...but...I need to have you naked and fuck you properly and this quickie here won't do it," the blonde says.

Regina gulps hearing how much the woman wants her.

"So can we go to your place?"

"It's only half past one," the mayor looks at the clock.

"Time for lunch," Emma grins.

And the brunette can't say no when the sheriff licks her lips seductively.

She knows very well what these lips and the tongue are capable of.

She pushes Emma through the doors quickly and calls after the confused secretary that she's leaving with the sheriff.

And Emma lets her order her to get in her car like right now because she can do anything to her as long as 'she's leaving with the sheriff'.

One hour later they are snuggled to each other in Regina's bed when Regina straddles the sheriff and runs her hands on Emma's arms and down her body to her hips.

"Regina, I'm not sure if I can go again. I've never came so many times in such short time," the blonde mumbles without opening her eyes and looking at the mayor.

But the brunette's hands continue their journey on the sheriff's body and Regina enjoys looking at her hand with the new ring glittering on her finger while she's touching the places on the blonde's body that she can only touch.

The ring is its proof.

"I'm thinking about what I should get you," she says.

Emma looks at the brunette quickly.

"What?"

"You gave me the ring. So I'm thinking what I can give you."

"I didn't mean to give it to you so I get something back."

"I know. But I want to give you something."

"Then give me your panties after you wear them," the blonde jokes.

"You take my panties even without asking," the brunette pinches her nipples as a punishment for her always missing underwear, "I always have to buy new set."

"Well, it's not my fault that patrolling in the car can be boring sometimes. I need something to think about."

Regina is torn if she should be angry at the sheriff for doing this while working or if she should be aroused that the blonde woman is getting off because of her panties.

But imagining Emma slipping her hand slowly in her pants while pushing her panties more against her face...yeah, it's decided...Regina's aroused.

"Or wait," the blonde woman interrupts the flow of her thoughts (and wetness). "I have something that I want."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about it for some time."

"Continue."

"And..."

"And?"

Emma pushes brunette on the bed and rolls her body on her.

"I want to take you with the strap-on," she whispers in her ear.

And she pushes her hips into the mayor proving her point.

Regina hisses because Emma's not the only one who's sensitive after the last hour of intensive fucking.

"Okay," she breathes out, "under one condition."

"Yeah?

"You let me take you with the strap-on first," Regina says an pushes her core against Emma's to prove _her _point.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Regina is driving back to the city centre and she looks at the ring on her hand every while.

She can't shake the memory off.

It still keeps coming back on her mind what Emma promised her.

Regina has to admit that she could actually believe the blonde sheriff that she didn't sleep with anyone...but...she heard with her own ears what the blonde said in the bistro yesterday.

So even if Emma didn't cheat on her she was going to leave her because Regina wasn't good enough in bed.

Everything is just so damned.

And what pisses Regina off the most is that Emma just confessed to Mary Margaret that she's seeing her and the woman didn't mind.

The brunette would be happy, really happy because that's what they wanted the whole time...to be accepted.

If only she didn't hear that fucked-up conversation yesterday.

Shopping doesn't really help Regina to calm down.

In the groceries she tosses everything in the trolley and then takes it out and puts it back on the shelves because she actually doesn't need anything.

She goes to try some clothes but nothing really makes her happier or calmer.

Not even the shoes.

So after almost five hours she spent shopping and not buying really anything she gives up and goes back home.

She can see from the distance that the yellow bug is parked in front of her house and the sheriff is leaning against its hood.

"Hey," the blonde says when the mayor gets out of her car.

"Miss Swan."

"Regina, I didn't sleep with anyone," the sheriff says quickly before the other woman stops her. "I went back for my stuff to the Granny's and it seems that I spent the whole night throwing up on my clothes, in front of the bistro, in the kitchen, on the toilet...actually right beside the toilet. And I wasn't able to move without throwing up so I stayed there. And Ruby swears that I changed my clothes alone and she also told me that you could come to the bistro later and look at her memories."

"Miss Lucas...she knows...about this?" Regina looks between them.

"Oh...yeah, she's a wolf," Emma smiles anxiously.

"I see," the brunette nods and wonders why she didn't think about it before.

"And Mary Margaret knows. It just...it slipped. But she wasn't angry or anything. She was actually really happy...for both of us. "

"I heard."

"Although she probably wants have a talk with you."

"A talk?"

"You know...the talk 'don't hurt my daughter or I'm going to shave your head'."

"I'd love to see that," Regina says and can't help the smile forming on her face.

"Yeah," Emma chuckles but then her face is serious again. "So you have to believe me, Gina. I'm an idiot and I can get drunk and throw up all over the town but I'm not a cheater."

"I know," Regina sighs.

"You do?"

"Yes," the brunette nods, "but you're still a liar. And there is only thin line between a liar and a cheater."

"What? Why am I still a liar?" the sheriff looks like she's tearing up again.

"Not here, I think the whole town watched enough of our show," the mayor says and walks to her house.

The blonde follows her quickly.

"Now can you finally tell me?" Emma asks when they come into the living room but the brunette still doesn't speak.

"Tell you what?"

"God, Regina! Just tell me!"

The mayor breathes deeply because now it's the time when this whole nightmare she's been living in since yesterday will be confirmed.

"I heard you," she almost whispers.

But the blonde catches every word.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard you talking to Miss Lucas yesterday morning."

"To Ruby?"

"Yes. You told her what you couldn't tell me."

Emma thinks for a while trying to remember what they were talking about.

Then something clicks.

"And you're so angry about it?" she asks.

Regina looks at the blonde with utter disbelief.

"Of course, I'm angry!" she spits. "What would you expect?"

"Well, I didn't know that a little game could be such a problem for you," Emma shrugs.

"A little game? That's how you see it?"

If Regina could she would be throwing daggers with her eyes.

Pretending orgasm...probably for months...that's not a little game.

"I don't really have to be here if you're not ashamed in the slightest of what you did," she says.

She walks towards the doors and she's about to leave the room when strong pair of arms stops her and turns her around.

"No, Regina, no," Emma says and tightens her grip on the brunette. "You won't leave me like this again."

But the mayor fights her and Emma has to grab her wrists and put them behind the brunette's back.

It still doesn't stop Regina as she tries desperately to get away from the tight grip the blonde has on her.

"Stop...stop fighting, Regina!" Emma tries to calm the mayor but it seems to only irritate her more.

"Regina!"

Emma leads them to the couch where she hopes the mayor won't be able to fight her.

Regina's legs lose the balance with the first contact with couch and she falls on her back.

Emma makes everything possible to fall gently on Regina but she can hear the hiss coming out of the brunette's mouth.

"Sorry," she says and moves quickly in different position where she doesn't smash Regina's insides.

The new position seems to have the wanted affect on Regina when she stops fighting the sheriff after the last weak attempt to get out of her hold.

"Just stop," Emma sighs when she feels that Regina's resistance is fading.

"Let me go, sheriff," Regina says but her eyes tell a different story.

"No," the blonde replies firmly.

"Let me-"

"No, Regina, I won't let you anywhere until you tell me why you are so angry with me that you would break up with me. I had no idea what a little game could cause."

"A little game," Regina scoffs.

"Yeah, a little game. Regina, it was only paintball," Emma offers with a very, very small smile. "I didn't tell you about it because I felt embarrassed. First of all, I lost without shooting a single person and I'm the sheriff, Regina, I should be excellent. I was ashamed..."

The sheriff puts lose hair away from Regina's face and smiles at her shyly.

"I don't want to do it again. Getting sweaty with the guys from the town, well, that's not what I want to experience ever again. Plus they don't play fair and I didn't like it at all. Forgive me that I didn't tell you? Please...I had no idea that playing with them and not telling you about it could bother you so much," Emma finishes her confession.

Regina must look completely confused.

What is Emma talking about?

Paintball?

Was she talking about _this_ yesterday?

Oh god...

It's obvious on Regina's face that she's thinking really hard about it but Emma can already say that she's winning.

The anger is all gone from Regina's eyes, especially when she asks the sheriff after another long pause.

"So...when you told Miss Lucas that you didn't want to do that again you were talking about...paintball?"

"Yeah, she told the guys to take me there so I had to put the blame for bad afternoon on her," Emma gives her another small smile.

Regina wants to give one back but then she stops. It still doesn't explain everything.

"But...you were saying something about purple."

"Purple?"

"That you only saw purple the whole day," Regina says.

She remembers every single word of that conversation because it has been constantly on her mind since yesterday morning.

"Ah, yeah, purple. Let's say that it's not nice when someone shoots you in the head. And it's not any nicer when someone shoots you right in the face with the purple coloured paintball. Thank god, I had glasses. I still don't know who's that bastard but I'm going to find him and charge him for speeding or something."

"Emma," Regina narrows her eyes.

But the blonde doesn't mind the warning tone in Regina's voice and she grins widely.

"You finally called me by my name."

"I was trying to reprimand you. There's no abuse of authority in this town."

"That doesn't change anything. You still called me Emma. Am I forgiven then?"

Regina's eyes soften.

This makes much more sense now.

"If this is all the talk between you and Miss Lucas was about then yes. Or wait!"

There is still something unresolved.

"Yeah?"

"You said something about sticking to, ehm, 'the real one' in the future, what was that about?"

"The real one?"

"Are you going to repeat everything after me?" Regina asks irritated.

"No, I can't remember."

"Well...I'm pretty sure you said something about sticking to the real one and you pointed somewhere at the area of your abdomen."

"Oh, that? I was talking about my gun, Regina. I won't use that paintball toy ever again. I can shoot anything with my own gun but that toy was piece of shi-"

"Miss Swan!"

"What? Henry's not here, I can say that."

"But I am here and the garbage coming out of your mouth is still not appealing even without our son anywhere near us."

"Okay, you win," Emma shrugs and she's not even angry because Regina refers to Henry as _their_ son.

Emma already heard the brunette say it before but there's nothing bad about hearing it over and over again.

"I always do, dear," Regina finally smiles at the blonde. "So you were talking about paintball and the gun and-"

"Of course, we were talking about that. What did you think we were talking about?" Emma asks when Regina tries to push her away and sit.

"Nothing."

"Re-gi-na," Emma drawls the mayor's name.

"Let me go, sheriff."

"No, tell me," the blonde purrs and brushes their noses and god, they both missed touching each other. "I spent the whole night scared for death that I lost you so I want to know the real reason why my heart almost broke."

And she puts a tender kiss on the brunette's lips.

Not even mayor can stay untouched after such confession.

"Please, Regina," Emma whispers and presses her lips against the mayor's once again.

Regina lets the sheriff run her lips against hers until the blonde leans back satisfied with the taste of the mayor's lips on hers again.

She missed it so badly.

"The purple?" Regina finally says and Emma nods showing that she's listening. "You said something about purple, sweating and it was over before you started. Well, I thought that...that you..."

"What?"

"That you were talking about..._that_ night," Regina rolls her eyes at her own silliness.

Emma looks confused.

"That night?"

"Don't make me say it, sheriff," Regina groans.

"I-I don't get it."

"You, me, the...toy?" the brunette says with another roll of her eyes.

Emma's face expression changes from confusion to understanding and then to amusement.

Before Regina can scold her Emma falls with her face on her neck and starts laughing.

"Regina, you can't be serious!"

The brunette uses the opportunity to push the blonde away from her and stands up.

She puts her hands on her hips and watches the sheriff laughing on the couch.

"If my suffering last two days amuses you, Miss Swan, then-"

"No, Regina, no, don't start with this again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Emma tries to calm down.

She tries really hard to stop laughing.

"I'm stopping right now, really. Just sit next to me, please."

Regina looks at the blonde sternly but sits on the offered place next to her.

"Why would you think something so silly?" Emma asks and takes Regina's hands in her own.

Her heart warms a little when the brunette squeezes her hands back.

"Because that's the only logical thing I could conclude after hearing that conversation," Regina says watching the ceiling or anywhere else except of the blonde sheriff.

"Logical? Regina, there's nothing logical about thinking that I would say anything like that about me and you having sex."

Regina looks at the blonde sceptically.

"Come on, our sex is mind-blowing, earth-shattering. I always," Emma stops for a second and her voice drops a little lower, "I always come so hard with you, every single time."

"Really?" Regina asks and it's almost as if someone else is talking so unsure.

"Really," Emma nods, "me and you, that's just...wow!"

"And that night? With the toy?"

"You were amazing. I don't believe you haven't used it before. Because you fucked me like...like no one has ever fucked me."

"Well," Regina finally seems convinced and a smirk forms on her face, "then don't let me stop you from being blunt when praising me, sheriff."

Emma gasps in a fake shock.

"Did you make up the whole scene just to get compliments?"

But Regina's quick change from smirk to frown makes her take her words back.

"Okay, okay, you were serious, I see... Regina, that's silly. You know why I lost so badly the paintball game? Because I could only think about you and what we were supposed to do that night. And yesterday I was completely useless in work because I couldn't get the image of the two of us and that night out of my head."

"Do you want to tell me that you were negligent of your sheriff's duties?"

"Ehhh, that was not really my point," Emma glances nervously around the room, "My point was, well, I was not like this only yesterday but I've been like this all these months we've been together because I'm crazy about you. And it's physically impossible to stop thinking about you only for a minute so I'm always useless and unfocused and I put salt in my coffee and peanut butter on a carrot."

"I've never seen you anywhere near carrot or anything healthy if you're not eating with me," Regina teases the blonde.

"That's still not my point," Emma laughs. "To sum it up, you are the only thing that always occupies my mind. You're on my mind when I go to bed, you're on my mind the whole night and then in the morning and when I go to work and god, you walking in the streets should be illegal, Regina, because I have real problem focusing on driving when I see you walking to your office in the morning."

"That's why your car is patrolling there all the time," Regina remarks but before Emma can fear for being reprimanded again she spots the mayor's playful wink.

"What can I say? The mayor's safety is the sheriff's highest concern," the blonde smirks back at the brunette.

"Is it?"

"Of course. Together with mayor's happiness," Emma smiles and kisses the brunette's lips.

"You want your mayor to be happy?" Regina asks when Emma makes only small room between them before she captures her lips again.

"Mhmm," Emma mumbles against Regina's lips.

She pecks them once then twice until she can't hold back any longer and takes the mayor's lower lip between her lips and sucks.

This seems to spur the brunette who attacks Emma's lips with the same vigour.

Their kiss deepens quickly and their tongues start the passionate battle as if they're going to die if they don't explore every single place in each other's mouth.

That's when Emma remembers that she has hands and one seriously hot mayor pinned on the couch underneath her.

She runs her hands through the brunette's hair keeping her in place in case the mayor wants to break the kiss and flee again.

But that's probably the last thing that could happen now.

Instead Emma can feel a pair of hands sneaking slowly on her butt and when they squeeze the flesh it's actually Emma who breaks the kiss with loud moan as she pushes her backside more into the possessive hands.

"If your mayor's happiness is really what you care about," Regina says in lower voice that always makes Emma's panties marked with the wet spot, "then go upstairs."

"Yeah?" Emma mumbles more than says because her mouth is occupied with kissing the trail down from Regina's lips to her neck and then to her cleavage.

"Go upstairs," Regina's voice betrays her for a second because sheriff's fingers are undoing the buttons of her shirt and her teeth are lightly biting the flesh where her shoulder and neck meet.

"Take off y-ahh!" Regina moans when Emma quickly shoves her hand behind the unbuttoned shirt and behind the lacy bra to squeeze and roll one of the mayor's nipples.

"Take off your clothes," the brunette finally finishes the sentence, "get on your knees and wait for me."

Emma would normally chuckle that even in this position the brunette still tries to order her what to do.

But she's definitely not letting her do that now.

Suddenly she stops.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Regina asks looking down her body to where the blonde's head is nestled between her breasts.

"I am," the sheriff says and sits up dragging the brunette with her.

"But if you think that you're going to do me with _it_ tonight then you're highly mistaken," Emma smirks and takes off the mayor's shirt completely.

Then her arms envelop the mayor's body and before the brunette can react she's lifted up in sheriff's arms.

Regina squeaks with shock and Emma grins because she totally loves it that she's the one bringing this reaction from the mayor.

"What do you think you're doing, sheriff?" Regina asks but her legs instinctively wrap around the blonde's waist and her hands join behind her neck.

"I'm taking you to the bedroom," Emma says firmly but she stumbles a little when she feels the brunette's lips sucking on her earlobe.

"I can agree with that," Regina's hot breath tickles the blonde's ear.

Emma starts running to the bedroom.

She's afraid she's going to drop the brunette because of the ungodly things her mouth is doing to her earlobe and her neck.

Plus Regina's tight skirt is almost all the way up.

And that's why Emma can feel the brunette's heat practically pressed against her abs.

They make it to the bedroom at last and Emma congratulates herself for surviving and not hurting them.

It was almost impossible task considering the amount of wetness that surely came out of her due to Regina's unstoppable teasing.

"Tired?" Regina smirks when Emma drops her not so gently on the satin sheets in Regina's bed.

"Not at all, I could carry you all day long, can't you see my muscles?"

"I definitely can," Regina says and runs her fingers and nails up and down Emma's toned arms.

"Good," Emma mumbles before she attaches her lips to the mayor's once again.

"So," the blonde says while trying to get the brunette out of the skirt. "Where is it?"

"What?" the brunette asks when she's only in her lingerie and helps Emma to get out of her clothes now.

"You know what I mean. You had your fun with it. Now it's my turn."

The brunette doesn't respond and continues undressing the sheriff.

"Regina," the sheriff moans when she unclasps her bra and takes her nipple in her mouth quickly. "Stop distracting me."

"The toy is...mine," the brunette says when she takes the other nipple in her mouth and pushes her palm against the sheriff's core.

"Ohh," Emma moans again and her hips push back against the mayor's hand involuntarily.

Still in her panties with the brunette goddess sucking on her breasts she starts humping the offered hand.

She's lost in all these sensations when she looks down at the brunette who smirks back at her.

Then something snaps and she uses all her willpower to take Regina's wrists and push the woman on the bed.

"I guess you want to ride me then?" the brunette asks still with that smirk that Emma wants to fuck away from her face so badly.

"No, Regina. Today it's my turn. So...where is it?" the blonde asks and starts her own feast on brunette's nipples while she's holding her wrists above her head.

"It's...," Regina tries to resist but it's quite difficult with the blonde lightly biting her nipples, "it's mine."

"Gina," Emma moves up her body and sucks her earlobe in her mouth, "we missed the whole night for ourselves and now we only have like three hours alone. So stop wasting our time while I can already be deep inside you."

In less than a minute the brunette is fastening the harness around the blonde's body and Emma feels that she will die every second if she doesn't fuck the mayor right now.

The occasional glances between Regina's legs and how wet the woman is...that's too much for her.

"Good, now you know what to do," she says when the strap-on is safely fixed and prepared for fucking.

Regina looks at her confused.

"Get on your fours and show me how much you want me."

And Emma's sure she's not in hell but in heaven when the mayor smirks and really moves on her legs and hands watching her over her shoulder.

Almost three hours later the strap-on is thrown in the corner of the bed and makes a wet mark on the sheets with both women's mixed juices.

Regina always gets what she wants and when she rides completely exhausted Emma after already several orgasms and says 'my turn' the blonde can't do anything than to come again and to let the woman take the strap-on, fasten it on her own body and spread her legs.

"Someone found new energy?" Regina asks and looks down between her legs.

She definitely has to tease Emma for wearing the strap-on only for an hour and couple of orgasms while she...she can wear it all night long.

But the sheriff doesn't seem to be worried about it.

She has her own mission now.

She runs her fingers on Regina's thighs and then grabs her ass and brings her core to her mouth.

"I was still sore after the first night," she shrugs.

"Or you're out of shape," the brunette teases her.

"Hey, I'm not!" Emma frowns and licks the whole length of the mayor's core.

This is Regina's 'punishment' for teasing her.

"I can't believe you almost break up with me after all we've been through together," she says and presses a soft kiss against Regina's clit.

"Oh!" the brunette moans and clutches the sheets in her fists. "How would you feel if I told you that you're not good in bed?"

"That's not possible," Emma chuckles and sucks on what's in front of her.

"I can be faking it," Regina raises one eyebrow and tries to mask another moan as a cough.

"Really?" the sheriff challenges her and starts licking faster and faster.

"Oh...ohhh...okay...okay, I'm not. But how would you feel?"

"Hypothetically?"

"Yes, hypothetically," the brunette rolls her eyes.

Emma thinks for a while although thinking is pretty difficult when she has the mayor's core in front of her face and all her senses are intoxicated with the arousing smell and sight.

"I would be furious," she confesses. "It's still silly that you believed it."

"Your car is silly."

But Emma is used to the mayor's insults of her car.

"At least it gave us something...besides robbing us of one night."

"Hm?" Regina breathes out when Emma brings her fingers to the play.

"There are people who know about us now...important people."

Regina doesn't say anything.

"And they don't mind at all. They are actually happy for us," Emma can't stop smiling when she says it out loud.

"That's...true."

"So I was thinking," Emma says and writes the letters of her name on Regina's clit. "That...we...could...probably tell David and Henry? And go on a date?"

"You know that it's not really fair convincing me about this while you're eating me out?" Regina scowls down at the blonde between her legs.

"I know," the blonde smiles shyly. "But the question still stands."

"Well...I think we can...tell them. And maybe go on a date."

"Really?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone that we came out as a couple because I thought that I'd fucked you badly with a strap-on."

"I can't tell them?" the blonde pouts but laughs when she spots the mayor's frown.

"Okay, sheriff, that's enough talking. Now back to fucking."

* * *

**I hope, this is the proper ending for the couple...when everything only begins ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Now...can we get this on TV, please? No? Yes? What? Go and write your thesis and stop dreaming? Bleh... :D**


End file.
